Unmarked Island
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: Moving to New York was the easy part in the Higurashi's life..so what happens when they end up on an unknown island? How exactly did they get there?[xover YYHIY]up to chap. 3 sux, otherwise getting better. KurKag Hiei?
1. On the Boat

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own all unfamiliar caracters...

Unmarked Island

Chapter 1: The boat

"Hurry up Kagome! Or we'll be late!"

"I'm coming! Geez. Don't get your pants in a frill." Kagome ran with her luggage.

"Oh gee. So nice of you to comment like that."

"Shut up Midoriko! We need to go. Sota and Rin look like their ready to go anyway, seeing as how they are already in the CAR."

Midoriko picked up her luggage. "Race you there!"

"Cheater!" Kagome picked up the rest, closed the door with a click and ran to the car.

They all got into the car,(Their mom was already in the car) and started off to the boat. (A/N: Didn't have planes yet).

"Momma, where are we going?" Rin asked.

"To see your father, whom is across the sea in New York, sweetie."

"Then why we bring so much stuff? We bwaught evwything." Sota chimed in, mouth full of food, before Rin could ask the same question. Rin settled for glaring at Sota instead though.

"We're going to be moving there."

"But we like it here!" Both sets of twins whined together.

"Yes I know, but we're moving anyway."

"That's not cool, mommy. Can you get Kagome and Midoriko to shut their mouths though? Please?" Rin asked quietly in the beginning, louder at the end.

"I will NOT!"

"Yes you WILL!"

Bicker, bicker, bicker, bicker, bicker.

"Will you two be QUIET? We're here, so get ready to get on."

"Yes mother."

They all got out of the car and grabbed their things to take onto the boat. They walked up and onto the boat.

"Second class is right that way." A very ugly guy with a white marine like sailor uniform on, with gold around the edges it opens up on.

'Looks more like a straight jacket on him' Kagome and Midoriko thought. "Thank you sir" their mom said.

They walked towards the second class rooms and put their stuff away. Or, for them, throw it on the bed and walk back out the door. The ship was said to be "better than the rest" 'just like the Titanic' Kagome thought, 'and it still sunk."

Kagome went up to the dining room, which was, might I add, huge. It had a big chandalier that looked a lot like a bunch of crystals in the middle of the cieling. Tables were everywhere besides in a spot that looked to be the front, and a dancefloor at the same time. The buffet table was on the left side of the wall, by most of the windows, and decorations. Kagome found it to be too fancy for her liking, and the boat had just left shore as well. Oh what a joyful ride it was going to be...not.

Kagome walked down the hall to where the pool was, to see her sister, Midoriko, flirting with a rather large group of hot guys. 'Typical.' She thought. 'Gotta find something to do...DARN IT! NOT fair.'

Kagome had decided that this trip was going to be VERY boring. So, thinking of nothing else to do, she asked if there was a dojo around here. She was a good fighter, but she just wanted to watch people fight. Obviously her older flirty heard and decided it to be a good idea to check out the hot guys with her "little precious sister" as she calls Kagome.

"Sooo...Kagome. You excited to see dad?" Midoriko asked, a little on the evil side when she said "dad."

"Not exactly. How are we s'pose to see him if he's never home anyway?" Kagome stated matter-o-factly.

"Good point. Oh, look! We're here!" She said and ran to open the door. Now Midoriko isn't a girly flirtatious, kill-if-anyone-comes-near-a-hot-man-cause-he's-mine type, but she sure acted like it when she has nothing to do.

Kagome followed close behind and sat down against a clear wall by her sister. They watched two guys, one with short black hair and brown eyes, that looks more black than brown. He was sparring against a guy with long orange hair in a high ponytail, that had green piercing eyes. Now to anyone else, this person would look normal, but Kagome could see right through their discuise, or more like, spell. He really was a demon.

'Fox demon i'm guessing from the way he moves' Kagome thought. 'That must be his family over there...'

Night time was coming fast and they were starting to get tired. They got up and started walking out the door. They were walking down the hallway, and started to the elevator doors. They pressed the button for the 2nd floor and waited for the elevator doors to open. The doors opened opened and they were met by another person who looks very familiar.

'Hey! I know who that is!'

To Be Continued...

Hey! This is my seconed story in just a little while...but yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive critisism is fine though.


	2. It's YOU!

Unmarked Island

Chapter 2: It's YOU!

'Hey! I know who that is!'

"SANGO!" Both Midoriko and Kagome shouted at the same time.

The brunette jumped at the call and focused her brown eyes on the two in front of her, now getting into the elevator. "Kagome! Midoriko! I haven't seen you in a loooooooooong time!" She yelled, giving each one a bear hug.

"Your going to New York too?" Midoriko asked.

"Yup! We're going to visit my aunt there. What about you?"

"You know how are parents got divorced?" Sango nodded. "Well, we have to go see my father AND step mother. They just had another kid." Kagome said bitterly.

"Oh joy" Sango replied sarcastically.

"I. HATE. That. WOMAN!" Both girls yelled.

Sango chuckled, "Well, ya just gotta get use to her, I guess. Where are you staying anyway?"

"In the second class, by the stairs on the right."

"I heard that room was better than the others in second class."

"True...so where are you staying? First class, miss richy?"

"Ha ha ha. Yeah. But I got the biggest room in there!"

"Which is that?"

"The LIVING ROOM THINGY!"

The three burst out laughing at that.

"Ve-very n-nice Sango" Kagome said in between her laughter.

"N-no re-really!"

"Sorry bout that...we laugh at the weirdest of things...you ever notice that?"

"Lots of times."

Ding

"Well, goodnight Sango. See you in the morning."

"Yeah. We should meet in the dojo then, kay?"

"You bet."

"And Midoriko..." she looked back. "Try not to flirt with all the guys...otherwise I will find the ugliest guy on this ship to put a mask on, and let you flirt with him. Kay?"

"Yes ma'am." Midoriko saluted, while Kagome and Sango chuckled.

"They all left for their rooms then to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jakotsu! Where ya goin?" A tall, long black haired guy with a cross shaped mark on his head asked.

"There's a guy over there." A shortish, down to his shoulder hair that was always in a bun said. He was apparently Jakotsu.

"So what?"

"What else would it be?" Another tall, spiked short haired man said as if it was obvious. Which it was.

"He doesn't need to go over there."

"Ahhhhh! No! Stop being evil Bankotsu! Your so mean! Your gonna give me a heart attack one of these days..."

"That would be a good thing. I'd save all of the 'hot' guys from you." Bankotsu stated.

"That's a mean thing to say! No fair!"

"It would be mean if it weren't true." A tall bald guy said.

"You guys are all mean..."

"Jakotsu, you have to go straight home after school, your brothers too, and you can't go anywhere else." An office lady said from inside, by the open window they were bye.

Jakotsu had stiffened instantly, jumping about five feet in the air before looking cautiously back at the lady. After calming himself down a bit, he glared really hard at the lady. She shivered, looked back, and closed the window and shades in a milisecond.

"What was that about?" Kyokotsu asked, just walking up to them.

"Nothing. We just have to go home right after school is all. Must be for another lecture." Bankotsu stated.

"Stupid, Fucking, Messed up, woman." Jakotsu mumbled under his breath.

"Well...we can skip the rest of the day like we normally do, and just go home. Not like anything otta the ordinary is going to happen. Only lectures, lectures, and more lectures. Nothin new." Renkotsu stated nonchallently.

"WELL then...shouldn't we grab our stuff and leave?" Suikotsu asked.

"We'll see you later, after your lecture then." Mokotsu stated.

"Will do. See ya later then." Then the four guys went off. (Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu)

---------------------------------------------------------------

On the Boat. (Too lazy to write out the whole thing, so it's at the part that they are gonna reach shore.)

The girls were on the deck, watching for land so they could get off the God forsaken boat.

"How long can it take to reach shore on this boat! I HATE BOATS!" Kagome complained loudly.

"I still feel sea sick..." Midoriko said, kind of hanging over the edge of the boat.

"You fall in and I won't jump in after you." Sango stated, feeling a little weezy.

Your probly wondering what the heck happened to get them like this in the first place. It kind of went like this:

_Flashback_

_The girls walked into the dining place, sat down, and a waiter came up to them immediatly, carring three glasses of red wine. At first the girls refused it, ordering something else...but then gave in and got some._

_"It's soooo boring in here" Midoriko whined._

_"No really. Maybe we should try some of that wine the waiter offered us earlier..." Kagome stated. "At least then we would end up being to drunk to care about being bored out of our minds..."_

_Sango motioned for the waiter. "We would like to try that wine you offered us." She said. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his sleave. "You end up spiking it or something...and i'll end up beating you to a bloody pulp as soon as I am no longer drunk. Got it?"_

_"Ye-yes ma'am" He squeeked and went to quickly get the drinks._

_End Flashback_

They ended up getting around five more drinks before passing out. They had never had a drink before and they didn't really care to have another after that. (A/N: IDK! I never had wine before! So if that was too much or too little...Tell me!)

Then, before they even knew it, they saw shore. They jumped up and down, then stopped and grabbed their stomachs and belched into the sea.

When they were done, they looked back to shore, and there was a crowd of people waiting for the boat. Who would know that one of those people were actually related to them?

Well...they got their luggage and dragged it, and their family, quickly off the boat, onto the ground, kneeled down and started kissing the ground...then...

"EEEWWWWW! That's just sick!" They wiped off their mouthes and got back up, looking for a sign that said Higurashi or something.

Then they saw it. With a bunch of guys under it, who looked a bunch of dilinquents.

"Ohhh boy. What fun..."

To Be Continued...

OK...Need reviews...you can also start to vote for parings if you want.

Parings I will write:

Sango/ Hiei

Kagome/Hiei

Sango/Kurama

Kagome/Kurama

Midoriko/Hiei

Midoriko/Kurama

Midoriko/Sesshoumaru

Kagome/Sesshoumaru

Midoriko/Inutaisho

Kagome/Inutaisho

Sango/Miroku

Others too. Just to lazy to write them out.

I'll have other carectors that I will write in later. If you want to wait until they come out to decide then be my guest. BUT REVIEW!


	3. No fighting In the house

Unmarked Island

Chapter 3: No fighting...(In the house)

"Remember, Kagome, no hurting any of the boys. Even if they get on your nerves..." Midoriko said, eying a pretty angry 'thinking' Kagome. "And I highly doubt that I want to get into trouble for anything that you do...which I know I will..." ' If she doesn't blow up on them...the apocolypse is soon to come...'

"Why do you think I would do anything to them? I have no plans to hurt them - or get you into trouble - anyway." Kagome said all to innocently, then- "Unless, of course, they tick me off. Then there will be some problems, but hey? Whos paying attention to that?" She added quite fast.

'I knew it. Kagome plus delinquents equil more than enough trouble for me...'

"Don't worry, i'll stay cool as long as I get to be as far away from our 'father' and 'mother' as possible."

"Deal"

"Midoriko? Aren't those our step-mother's kids? The-" Rin got cut off.

"They look just like her...except better?" Sota asked, "That what you wanted to say?"

"Damole' ototo-chan" Rin glared. (I don't know how to write it, but it's said Duh-mall-eh and it means shut up)

Sota grinned "Meiku ware"

Rin then smiled sweetly "Maybe I will"

The older sisters and mother sweatdropped. "I swear we have to get her away from Kagome for a few years"

"I think i'm starting to agree with you now..."

"What's wrong with me! Mother! You two are downright evil." Kagome mumbled the last part while looking at the ground.

"I'm sure we're the evil ones" Midoriko said sarcastically.

"Hunny, when you are mad, that is the exact way that you act. Now lets get to the boys so we can go see your father." Their mother scolded lightly.

"Yes, ma'am" They all, even Sota and Rin said. They picked up their luggage and started going over to the boys.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that day...

"BOYS...! Why are you not in SCHOOL!" A very angry man dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie yelled.

He had short black hair and a mustache, with angry brown eyes. He was about 5" 7' in height.

Right now they were sitting in a plain study...getting yelled at...again.

"Look. The lady said you wanted to talk to us, and you know that we get out of school when we get a chance. Why else would we come home early?" Bankotsu said, just as angrily.

"Keep your voices down! don't you know i'm having a meeting right now!" A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes yelled.

You could clearly see she died her hair more than ten times, because it showed the color on some parts of her head. She had purple, red, pink, blue, darker red, orange, black, bleached white, brown, and of course blonde. There was a hint of other colors as well, but you couldn't see it that well. Her hair was also greasy. Really greasy. She wore a tan suit. The jacket was buttoned up to her neck, and it looked like her lipstick, and other make-up was smeared, just barely noticeable. She wore really high black high heels and she was panting slightly.

"What's the matter, anyway?"

"They skipped school again."

"So?"

"Your kids are going to grow up to be stupid. Do you really want that?" Mr. Higurashi asked angrily. 'More so than they already are.'

"It's their life. Who cares if they want to be delinquints, so long as they start using their own money to pay for their education."

"I will not deal with this. My ex wife is coming here today with my children. The boys will be there to pick them up. Take the limo. The driver already knows where to go. You will wait for them with the sign in the limo. You are to hold that sign in front, or above your heads. Do not act like you normally do. This is my only warning. Now GO."

They left grumbling about having to pick up some people, whom they didn't care one little bit about.

"What do you mean your ex is coming? I thought she never wanted to see you again."

"She is moving somewhere in the area, but she won't get the house until about a month later, there fore, she is allowed to stay here until the house is ready for her. You don't like it? Too bad. Get use to it." He turned to his work, while she started grumbling and was about to walk out the door when, "Brianna" She turned and looked at him "Don't provoke my daughters."

"What happens if I do?" She asked with a smirk.

"You'll find out if it happens." Then he turned back to his work.

As soon as she left he gave a soft smile and a low, barely audible chuckle. "All hell will break loose." He said, answering her question. Too bad she didn't get to hear it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just gotten over to the boys. They looked them over, then Suikotsu stated "You are the Higurashi's"

"Yes" Their mother said before anyone could say anything inapropriate.

The guys picked up their luggage and put it in the trunk then they all got into the limo. The ride to the house was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Finally getting there a few minutes that seemed like hours later, they got their stuff and went inside. The guys had ditched them from there.

'Stupid spoiled brats' Kagome mentally growled.

"Whatever your thinking Kagome, just remember that we are all spoiled in different ways. Also that you just so happen to be proud that your spoiled. Another thing...No more stealing my shoes."

"How is it you always know what i'm thinking? I didn't say it out loud, did I? Another thing...I didn't steal your shoes. These are mine."

"First, I just do. Second, you just keep thinking that. Maybe you'll start to believe it."

"I already do believe it because it's true."

Before it could turn into an all out fight, a butler came and showed them all to their rooms.

Midoriko's room was big and...white. ALL white, with white dressers, white blankets, and white pillows. Everything was pure white.

'I. Will. Pass. Out. If. I. Have. To. Stay in this room every single freakin' night.'

"Do you like your room?" The butler asked.

"Do you have any...in color?"

"I'm sorry miss, but we do not."

'HELL NO! THIS IS NOT GONNA DO!' "I guess it's fine..."

She turned and walked with the others to their rooms, but mostly followed Kagome. When Kagome saw her room, she almost passed out.

"He was serious...there is no color...IT'SACAGE!THEIRGONNATRYTOKILLUS!OHMYGOD!"

"KAGOME! It isn't that bad..."

"Yes it is! I like white but this is over kill!"

"Kagome! I said CALM! C-A-L-M! OW! Bad Kagome! No bite!" Midoriko said nursing her right hand.

"We're all gonna die."

"Hahahahahaha! It's only a color! Hahahahaha!" Jakotsu and Bankotsu said laughing. The other two held in their laughter.

"It's a shade." Midoriko and Kagome said glaring daggers at them.

"It's the same thing."

"Can I? Please?" Kagome pleaded hands in front of her in a prayer position.

"No. You said you wouldn't" Midoriko scolded.

"Please?"

"No"

"Ple-"

"Everyone downstairs!" came a loud yell from the first floor. (They were on the third floor)

They all walked down the stairs to the front door, then turned into the living room. They were met by two women that didn't look to happy, and a man that looked like he had just been through a dryer.

"Boys, and Brianna, this is my ex wife Koon-Loun, Koon-Loun, This is Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu, my wife's kids. That is Brianna, my wife. Brianna, This is Midoriko, Kagome, Rin, and Sota, my kids." He sighed. "Boys meet the girls, girls meet the guys. You know each others names now. Do not fight while you are here. You may leave now."

"We could've left earlier if we wanted to. We can dismiss ourselves. We don't need **you** to dismiss us." Sota glared.

"That means you have to follow the rules too. All three of you. You are our examples, are you not?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Now Rin, if they want to fight, so be it. You on the other hand will show them who is better, along with the rest of us. And again, you need to stop following Kagome around all day. Your starting to act like her." Midoriko said sternly.

Rin mearly nodded then said- "But that doesn't mean i'll stay away from Kagome though." She said with a shake of her head.

"I still don't see what is so wrong about me..." Kagome mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Lets go outside."

The girls and Sota all left the room and went to the front door and out it to the back. Then the guys left to their rooms a little while after that.

"What exactly are we going to do about this?" Kagome asked, kicking a pebble.

"Since we can't fight back physically, we would have to mentally, right?" Rin asked happily.

"Since when did you learn about that?" Midoriko asked eyeing the girl warily.

"Kagome's sensei told me."

"...You gotta stay away from him too..."

"But I like him!"

"Rin. Sit." Kagome said sitting down as well.

"What exactly did he tell you? Say everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Well, besidesthefactthatIknowthathelikestosparwithyou...alot,alotandthathelikestomesswithbothofyou...espciallywhenyourangry" Rin said in one breath. By the end she was panting.

"...Huh...?" All three of them said.

"I told you already!"

"What?"

"Hey, maybe she could speak clearer if she got a new family."

"Shut up dumbass"

_**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued..._

* * *

_Review! oh! I thank my first reviewer a lot! blood-chan! I like your name too...anyway people, review please! You make me veeeeeeeeerrrrrrrry happy then!_

Full Moon Howl


	4. Kidnapped!

Unmarked Island

Disclaimer: Not yet...

* * *

Chapter 4: Kidnapped!

------

"Shut up dumbass" Kagome said angrily.

"Kagome, watch your language in front of the kids!" Midoriko chastised.

"Yeah, Kagome. Watch your language." Jakotsu mocked.

"Can I now? He said no in the house..."

"No. You promised."

"Soon as we get off of these grounds, then i'll beat them to a bloody pulp." Kagome murmered so no one could hear her.

It started getting late and they all went in for dinner. Lets just say...dinner was a total disaster. Through out the whole thing, there was nothing but arguements from their mothers. Then Sota and Bankotsu started to bicker about something with video games, and Rin was yelling at Jakotsu and Jakotsu at Rin. One thing that was surprising though, was that Kagome stayed silent through out the whole ordeal. The seating arrangements went somewhat like this:

Their father on the far end with his ex on his left, and wife on his right. Next to his ex was Sota, then Rin, then Midoriko, and finally Kagome. Next to his wife was Bankotsu, then Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and finally Suikotsu.

Finally, Kagome had enough of the yelling. "Would you people just shut UP! YOUR ACTING LIKE A BUCH OF TWO YEAR OLDS!" As soon as they were all silent and looking at her, she said "Thank you."

"Something must've got stuck in her ass" Bankotsu muttered.

Kagome fumed. "That's it smart mouth. You ever been in the hospital before! I'll show ya what it's like in there if you don't keep your mouth from talking. Eat. It's what it's there for." She grabbed her food and said. "I'm eating in my room."

"Your not allowed to eat in any of the rooms outside this one." Brianna smirked.

"Brianna-bitch. If you want me to tear off that pretty little hair of yours, you would make me stay. Now bug off, before I do it anyway." Kagome had a look of pure hate on her face at that moment. Then it dissapeared to be replaced by a look they couldn't recognize. "You really need a new face, whore. I can see how messy you look right now, with that...oh...what was his name again...?"

Brianna's face was red from anger. "Keep your mouth shut woman."

Kagome smirked. "If anyone could make me do that...it wouldn't be you." Then she left.

"You know...she is right. She is waaaay more stubborn than any male could possibly be."

"Yeah right"

"You don't want to find out. Let her cool off."

After a while, they all finally got ready for bed.

Morning came and they were all going to different places. Kagome went for a walk with Rin, Midoriko was going to the store with Sota, Bankotsu and Jakotsu went to a music store, and Suikotsu and Renkotsu went to get some food from a restaraunt.

The two women were arguing about the dumbest things. One, the current wife, was yelling her head off, while the other, the ex wife, was talking calmly.

Their father was in his study trying to work, but failing miserably. He started massaging the bridge of his nose to try and prevent a headache from occuring.

Then a bunch of people dressed in black with absolutly no face grabbed them and knocked them out. Once positive that they were for sure out of it, they dragged them to a ship close by. Once they were all in the ship, they were thrown into a room with some other people. Through out almost all of the trip, they were all knocked out. Finally they woke up, but it was right when a storm came and made a hole in the boat. The door was broken and the kidnappers were all dead by the looks of all the bloody carcasses all over the place. They weren't that far away from an island, but still way to far to swim. Out on the deck they were all swept off by a tidal wave and thrown into the sea. All you could hear were screams of fear, panic. What they were feeling when thrown.

"RIN!"

"KAGOME! I CAN'T SWIM!" Rin screamed, going under once again.

"HOLD ON RIN! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! JUST STAY ABOVE THE WATER!" Kagome screamed back, going under and to her little sister. Once she made it, she grabbed her around the waist and went to the surface of the water.

They were suddenly hit by a piece of wood, and were both knocked out.

Morning

They were awoken by a poke in the back. Kagome swatted at it, then heard the words that were being said. "Thank God she's alive..." It sounded like her sister.

"...Midoriko...?"

"Hai...how are you feeling?"

"Peachy..." She moaned. "Where's Rin?" She asked, more panicked now, flying into a sitting position. Then she moaned, holding her head. "Dizzy..."

"Rin is fine. She was the one to come and find us. We need to find the boys though. Not Sota, but the other ones. Our mother and step-mother is with our father trying to find where we are. Now lets hurry and find the guys." Midoriko said rushed.

"I"M UP!" Kagome shouted, and sprang up to her feet, then kneeled. "And weak..." She got back up slower this time and when she was on her feet, simply said "Lets hurry before my legs give out on me again."

"We should search that way. We haven't gone over there yet." Sota said, pointing to the east.

They started to walk that way when, after only a little bit of walkin, Kagome tripped over something.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She yelled out, then smacked the ground. The response was a groan and the ground under her starting to rise. She immediatly got up off of it, and Suikotsu appeared from under the sand. "Sui! Your alive!" Kagome yelled, helping him up to his feet.

He looked at her as if she grew a second head. "Why do you care?" He asked curiously.

"Your family. Besides, you didn't do anything to me...yet." Kagome stated, then gave a soft smile. "I doubt you really care, huh? Well, lets go find the rest of your bro-wha!" Again the ground started to move and Kagome fell onto her butt, staring at it like it was phychotic. "Stupid moving ground!"

Renkotsu then apeared and moved so he was sitting on his butt.

"Now there's only two to find, Kagome! Good job!" Midoriko said trying to hold in her laughter at how Kagome is finding people. "I didn't know it took stepping on them to find them."

"I'll just stomp on the ground the whole way there..." Kagome mumbled. "C'mon, lets try to find the others." She got up, helped Renkotsu up and started searching for the other two.

On their way they found a lost Sango, who was grateful there were people she knew on this wierd island. Then Rin started jumping up and down on something, and Sota started jumping on another. They both got up groaning and sat on the ground, holding their heads. Kagome again was the one over there, trying to help them up.

"Why are you even trying to help?" Bankotsu asked. "All we have done for the little time we knew you, was make fun of you. Why would you search for us?"

"Because your family, and even though you are a pain in the ass your still my LITTLE brother. Now hurry up. We need to get to high ground before the tide comes in." Kagome explained, leaning over and grabbing their hands. "Besides, all I really hate is your mother. She annoys the hell out of me."

Jakotsu let out a chuckle at that, along with the other three boys. "Really? I hate her too." Jakotsu said.

"You hate all women Jak." Bankotsu stated, "You just hate her more because she abused you."

"I don't hate all women. I don't hate them." He said pointing to the Higurashi girls. "And I don't even know her." He pointed to Sango.

"You were ABUSED!" Kagome yelled. "I'll kill that woman!"

"Calm down Kagome!" Midoriko yelled.

"Hey, what do you like about us?" Rin asked after pushing in between Kagome and Midoriko.

"You don't care what other people think, plus you'll stand up for each other."

"Then you'd love Sango. She'd punch your lights out if you ever hurt her family." Kohaku said, joining the group.

"Or friends." Sota added.

"I found a way up so we won't end up drowning when the tide rises. C'mon." Kohaku led the way up the side and they all made it up in one piece.

"Good job Kohaku." Sango said, panting lightly. "Except for the fat that my hands now have blisters from climbing and almost falling, good job."

"Yeah, really good" Rin said, also panting.

They all plopped down on the ground and then layed down from there. Midoriko's head was on Suikotsu's stomach, Kagome's head ended up on Jakotsu's stomach, and Rin's was on Kohaku's stomach. The others were on the ground or on their hands.

They stayed like that for a while, just watching the clouds turn into stars, when their parents finally came to see them.

"Well you look awfully comfy there." Brianna sneered. Jakotsu cringed.

"Don't worry Jak. She won't do anything." Kagome whispered. He nodded his head slightly. Then she added "I won't let her." He looked at her surprized at first, then content.

"Boys, get over here now." When they didn't comply she yelled. "You are never to talk to, or go near these girls and that boy ever again!"

"You can't make us do anything." Bankotsu said.

"Oh I can't can I?" She challenged.

"She abuses her kids." Rin stated. Their mom gasped and the boys' mom growled.

"Your an EVIL whore!" Koon-Loun yelled out, holding a hand to her mouth.

The onlookers in the trees almost laughed out loud at this. While the others in the field were laughing a bearly audible laugh.

"That is not funny!" She yelled.

"Actually, hunny, it is" Mr. Higurashi said holding in his laughter.

"You are an idiot! Do you know that!" She shouted.

"If you found that out just now, than you are slower than I gave you credit for." Koon-loun stated in full seriousness. Brianna didn't seem to take that the right way, though, seeing as how she turned bright red in anger.

"How dare you-you BITCH!"

"Why thank you. Such nice, colorful words that have double meanings are my favorite."Koon-Loun said calmly, looking as if it didn't affect her. Though anyone that knew her, knew that she was laughing her head off on the inside.

"That wasn't a complement." She said getting angrier by the second.

The onlookers were watching in shock as the two argued, one calm, the other about to blow a casket.

"Good." Koon-Loun said, nonchalantly. "Wasn't suppose to be." This time, she let her amusement show.

"You conniving little-"

"You finish that sentance in front of my kids and I will shove a load of crap in your mouth."

"I highly doubt you could do that."

"Ah, but there is still doubt, which means I could do it." She pointed out.

"Yeah right. Like you could do anything."

"I make my money working, like you make out with any 'hot' guy you can find." You could tell the girls' was getting ticked off, faster and faster by the minute.

"You couldn't make a living doing squat."

"Couldn't make a living doing squat, huh? Well let me tell you this. If you can take care of my two oldest daughters, then I give you some of my respect. Otherwise, your still at zero."

"Fine. I will."

"By yourself. You cannot get help from him." Koon-Loun said, pointing at Mr. Higurashi. "And you cannot abuse them, or they have full right to hit you, as hard, and as many times as they want."

"Deal. Only for a day?"

"Only a day. Ladies, go with your step mother."

"Yes ma'am." They got up and walked up to the woman. As soon as she turned her back on them, the girls had a mistievious smirk and look on their faces.

'This is gonna be fun...' They both thought.

'Those brats better behave, or their in for a world of hurt.'

"So...where are we staying?" Midoriko asked.

"In the forest."

"Should we get a fire ready?" She asked again.

"Start gathering twigs and things."

"Yes ma'am." She said yet again.

That night, once Brianna was asleep, the girls started talking.

"What are you thinking Kagome? Your so quiet" Midoriko said, giving a quick glance at her sister, then looked back at the fire.

"...I'm not sure...I feel as if we are being watched..." Kagome said, not once taking her eyes off of the fire. "I feel as if...as if they need our help, or dislike us for something...i'm not sure..."

"So i'm not the only one that has felt that. That's good. It means we can fight it together, if we even need to fight against it..."

"Yeah...well, i'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night."

They both went to sleep, knowing they were going to give the one person the one thing they wanted to for a long, long time. She wouldn't know what hit her.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

* * *

Review please! Desperate for reviews!

Full Moon Howl


	5. Poor, POOR, step mother

Unmarked Island

Disclaimer: hmmm...not yet...probably never...so sad...

* * *

Chapter 5: Poor, **poor** step-mother...

-----------

Morning came quickly, and the Higurashi girls woke up before their step mother. An idea immediatly came to Kagome, and she grinned like a mad man...er...woman. She quickly got up in search of what she needed, and soon came across it only a little ways away from camp. She quickly picked it up and brought it to camp, and when her sister noticed it, she moved all the way to the other side of camp against a tree. Kagome smirked and walked up to her sleeping step mother and set it on the side of her face. A few minutes later, she woke up to find both the girls on the opposite side of camp. She reached up to scratch an itch when she felt it. A big black spider was on her face. She screamed. The girls held in their laughter. The day had finally begun, and so far, the score was...!

Brianna: 0

Higurashi girls: 1

This was going to be the longest day of her life.

She ran around screaming until it fell off and crawled up a tree quickly, in order to avoid getting squashed by feet. Brianna didn't look to happy, or impressed at the little show of affection.

"Why you little BITCHES!" She yelled, starting to advance on the girls.

The girls looked at each other and smirked. 'Oh, yeah. This was going to be tons of fun for us...living hell for her...' They quickly dashed in two opposite directions, leaving camp to go further into the forest.

* * *

Kagome was running, then looked back for a second. When she turned back around, she noticed that, if she didn't stop now, she would run into what looked to be the fox demon from the boat. Her eyes widened, as did his, and she immediatly put one foot in front of her and went down to get her hand to try and stop her as well. Just as she was about to run into him, she stopped. She let out a sigh of relief and sat down fully on her butt.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention" She said, giving him a small smile.

He sat there shocked. Kagome stopped smiling and stared at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, bringing her cleaner hand to start whiping (I forget which way it's spelt!) her face.

"No..." He said slowly.

"Oh...really? Then why were you staring at me like that? What I do? Couldn't have been that big of a shock, could it?" Kagome asked, now 100 confused. "Hey! You look familiar...were you on the boat to New York?" He nodded. "COOL! Hey...do you know where we are exactly...? I'm...kinda lost..." She gave a sheepish smile.

"The Island doesn't have a name, and it isn't on any maps..."

"Than...it's unmarked...?" Kagome asked slowly, making sure she got that right. He nodded. "That SUCKS!" She screamed. "Heheh...sorry...so you live here?" Again another nod. "You don't talk much, do you?" He shook his head. "Oh...umm...okay then...I should be going to find my sister now...so i'll...see you later?"

"Sure."

"Alright!" Just when she was about to leave, she turned around. "Hold up a second...whats your name?"

"...Kale..." He replyed hesitantly.

"Oh. Well, i'm Kagome! It was nice meeting you Kale! Bye!" She waved and went in the direction that her sister had gone in.

"...Bye...Kagome..."

* * *

Midoriko was running when she saw a hot springs. She slowed down and walked up to it, only to find, on the other side, was a boy, about the same age as her -or looked to be- staring at his reflection in the water. She stared at him curiously before cautiously going up to him. He seemed to sense her though when he visibly stiffed. She stopped where she was at and gently called out.

"Hello...do you know where I am exactly?" Was all she could think of to ask.

The boy looked up at her, and she had a strange feeling that she knew someone that looked just like him. "On an unmarked island, somewhere in the sea."

Now that she got a closer view at his face she saw that he had a black eye on his right eye, and a bruised left cheek. She could also see blood trailing down his arms and legs.

"What happened?" She asked, concern lacing her voice and face. She went to get a closer look at his arm, but he flinched away, so she stopped. "Who did this to you?"

He didn't answer, just kept on staring at the water.

Just then, Kagome decided to burst into the little clearing. She stopped to catch her breath, then walked over to the other side of him, also seeing the injuries. "Are you going to be okay...?" She asked carefully.

"I'm fine!" He yelled out, then flinched putting his head down, like he was going to get beat for that little out burst.

The girls gently put a hand on his back when Midoriko stood up and stated. "I'm going to find something to bandage him up with...seeing as none of us really have clothes that aren't all ready falling apart." Then she left.

Kagome moved and sat down right beside him when he started shaking. She looked down at his face to see him trying to hold in his tears. Kagome gave him a soft look, and did what Midoriko always did to her when she was sad. She pulled him towards her and hugged him. "You know...you can cry...i'm not gonna laugh at you if you do..." She soothed, gently rubbing his back.

He started crying silently. Sniffling once in a while, and holding the back top part of her shirt in a his fist.

"Do you want to say what happened?"

"I-I was punished" He said, burying his face in her chest.

"For what? Nothing could be that bad, to be punished so severely!"

"For dropping eggs..." Kagome looked purely shocked.

"Dr-dropping...eggs? EGGS! Whoever did this to you is a pure bread imbicile!" Kagome yelled, hands tightening into fists.

The boy looked up at her in shock, looking straight at her angry eyes. 'She looks like she wants to kill something...' "I have to leave before I get punished again..." He said gently letting go of her.

"Alright...what's your name? I'm sorry, I forgot to ask..."

"Shima"

"I'm Kagome, and the other person who was here is Midoriko. Could we meet some other time, maybe?"

"...I guess...during school sometime..."

"Alright! I'll see you then? Oh! Don't forget to wash and bandage your wounds, and try not to get any more...if you ever need help, come see me! I'll be willing to help you!" She smiled.

'When you find out the rules and regulations, you won't want to help me anymore...' he left back to where he had come from.

Midoriko came back a little while later empty handed. "Where'd he go?"

"He left just a second ago. I think maybe we should plan our next move on ms, scare your ass off." Kagome said, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"Kagome..."

"What? You said no fighting with the boys in New York. This isn't New York. It's an unmarked, no named island. So I don't need to abide by that, right?"

"Just don't lose control, okay?" Midoriko sighed.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Alright, soooo...what should we do?"

"Ummmmm...how about we find some things and lure her into a trap?"

"...You know what...?"

"Hmm?"

"Make sure I never get on your bad side"

"OKEY! Now lets start by making a trench. Not too big, cause it has to look like a path. Then we'll put sticks on all of the path/trench. We'll make a hole in the ground, filled with water, so it looks like a puddle, and put sticks in it. When she falls in, it should make the water flow out, and make her sink. That is just the beginning..." Kagome said with an evil little smile. Midoriko got what Kagome was thinking, and they both set to work finding things to make their little plan come to life.

It had taken over three hours and then they were finished. Brianna finally came out of the woods and walked into their little path trench. They were at the end of the thing by sitting with their back facing her at the end of the path. They were completely oblivious to the fact that their step mother was walking down the path towards them, with anger written all over her face. That is...they were oblivious until she fell into the hole of water. Their heads shot back to see what made it into their trap only to find the one they made it for in there. They quickly moved from the path so the water would not hit them. Indeed, their little trap had her trapped in a hole with a few fish and stuck. They looked at each other, and gave each other a high five. The on lookers that hadn't actually left thought that that was actually amusing the woman would fall for such an obvious trick.

"I didn't think it would actually work..." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah...I think we watched too much tv...what do you say...?" Midoriko whispered back.

"We should try another that I found on tv! On Scooby Doo, as well..." Kagome smirked. "Lets go."

"You bet. I don't want to be here when she gets out." Midoriko said and they both ran away further into the forest.

"Get back here you worthless brats!"

The girls tripped and laughed the rest of their run into the forest. Finally they decided to stop and come up with some other plan.

"We really gonna do one from Scooby Doo?"

"Yes. I want to see if she can evade any of these little 'traps' of ours"

"Well...lets get to work. The twigs and that string right there will do." Midoriko said, picking up the string and twigs making a trap. One that was easy to detect as well. They went over to see what the clattering together was, only to find that again, she fell into their trap. Then a bunch of humans with guns came out and pointed them at Brianna.

"Are you okay?" One of the guys asked.

"The demons are not to be trusted. You look new. We'll have to tell you everything and give you a place to stay then. You may choose your own place, if you wish." A second guy said.

"Yes please! Thank you for your help, kind sir." Midoriko said with a slight bow.

"It is very kind of you" Kagome said, bowing slightly as well.

'Those little SUCK UPS! When I get my hands on them, i'll-'

"She's human..." Another guy said. "She seemed like a demon, coming after two beautiful young ladies like that..."

"Yea...she did..."

"Well...are you going to take me out of this forest, or keep me here for the rest of our lives to defend for myself?" Brianna exclaimed.

"Manners, dear step mother." Kagome said with a shake of her head, plastering an i'm-innocent look on her face and eyes.

"Manners." Midoriko repeated doing the same thing as Kagome, with the same look as well.

"Let us escort you ladies out of this forest to meet the rest of the new people." Two men said, putting their arms around the girls shoulders.

"Right..." Kagome said, watching his hand like a hawk.

They got to the city after a while of walking, and entered a building. They walked into an office and took a seat around the table on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Welcome! We shall get you started on the rules for this island. Let us begin."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

* * *

Well...review! Tell me what you think. Also, i'm doing another story called From the Past, to the Future. In my opinion, I did really well on that, and iffy on this, but this was my second fic, so...yeah. The story is an InutaishoKagome pairing though.

For this story, votes:

KuramaKagome: 2

Everyone else... 0

Full Moon Howl


	6. This is stupid, Moving in

Unmarked Island

Disclaimer: Hmmm...nope.

* * *

Chapter 6: This is stupid, Moving in 

---------

They had just come out of the meeting, and the girls were all holding in their displeasure at all of those, what they called, stupid rules. They had never heard something so stupid in their life, compaired to this! There was only a possibility that this would change though. Sango moved up by Kagome and started walking with her. Now was the time they got to choose the house that they would want. Brianna had not survived half the day with them, there fore, lost that little deal. They came into a neighborhood that had two houses for sale, right across from each other, and that's all the houses there were for that twenty miles.

Kagome was looking to the left, where there was a old looking house, that looked like it hadn't been used in a very long time. It was a powder blue, small looking house, that, with a little fixing up, could look like a decent house to live in. It had white window shades, but everything was dirty. The ground outside around the house looked like someone tore through it with a tractor a thousand times, but that was only on one side of the house, right by it. The only way she could tell was by going up the little dirt path though.

The boys seemed to have found the house across from it very interesting as well. The only way you could tell, was because they were practicly drooling at the sight of the food they found around there. Obviously they liked all of what they saw...including the few ladies that were walking by in their view. Well...all except Jakotsu, who looked like he wanted to murder them, rather than stare like his brothers. The boys had to go some way into the dirt path to see the other house as well.

"Having fun?" Kagome joked, lightly nudging Bankotsu in the side.

He nodded dumbly while still staring. "Wait! NO!" He whisper/yelled back at her.

She laughed. "Suuuuuuurrrrre, your not..."

"People come by here all the time because of the grocery and appliance store, about twenty some miles from here. Normally they would send their slaves though." The head of the town said.

"You mean the deamons?" Rin asked.

"Yes. Those vile creatures." He sneered.

'That's sad that they have to obey everything us humans want, or get punished so severly if they make a mistake.' Midoriko thought, simpithizing them.

'Hmph. They even get picked on, teased, because of what they are. That's just stupid SHIT!' Kagome wanted to strangle the man before her right then and there, but, to do that would mean that she was a murderer...and she was no, murderer.

"Just a little further and we will see the houses I think will interest you the most." He said, suddenly all happy.

"Alright. We are interested in what you have...but what did you say about the money?" Koon-Loun asked.

"The house of your choosing will be free."

"So...would it still be free if we got four different houses?" Kagome asked innocently.

"...Of course...why do you ask?"

"Cause we passed a house that I would like to get. Same house Midoriko and Sango want, by the looks of it, and the boys right there want the house across from it. You wouldn't mind if we got those...would you?"

"You want a house of your own?" Koon-Loun asked a bit hesitantly. "...I guess it would be okay...but I want to see what it looks like, first. Rin and Sota will stay with me until they get older, though."

"That's not fair!" Sota complained. "I wanted to stay with Suikotsu!"

"How old?" Rin demanded/asked.

"Not until your one hundred and one." She said with a look that said, don't-ask-me-now.

They shut up after mumbling a few things. Koon-Loun stared at them for a few more seconds before turning away. Brianna stared murderously at the girls for a second before turning to her sons.

"You are not moving away from me. We still have things to discuss and do. You are living with us." She sneered.

"I believe that they don't care. Those two houses we want, sir." Sango interupted.

"The house that the guys want is fine. The ladies however, I suggest you find a different house." He replied, a little quickly.

"Why's that?" Midoriko asked now.

"It's...haunted by demon spirits."

"Really?" Sango and Kagome asked together, skeptically. When he nodded their faces brightened. "AWESOME! I want it." They shouted again.

"B-but...! It's HAUNTED!"

"All the more reason to take it." Kagome shrugged.

"What happened to the side of it though?"

"Some kids tore that up. Wouldn't matter anyway. It was only a youkai family that lived there." He shrugged. "That is beside the point. The hunters go there to collect more youkai slaves."

"What do they use...?" Bankotsu asked, if only for the sake of the stupid man before them.

"Why...you'll have to find that out for yourselves..." He said with a smirk.

"Your going to live in a haunted house..." Koon-Loun trailed. "Next time, tell me what your going to say before you say it, moron." She said right to his face.

He looked at her in disbelief, then looked ahead. "We're here." He said, pointing out one white house with blue outlining the window. the other house was a tan color.

"I get the white house." Koon-Loun said, up by the window, looking through. "This is mine, and if you step one foot inside it, i'll nock you into oblivion. Got that?" She was looking straight into the eyes of Brianna.

"You could try." She replied, walking into the tan house. She immediatly came back out. "You said this was the best you got!"

"No...that is the best house." He said pointing to the white house. "Is that why you wanted that house?"

"...No...I didn't know it was the best house...I'll take it." Koon-Loun said, clapping her hands together once, with a big smile on her face.

"That's great! Here is your paper. Just sign under the photograph and it will be yours." He said, handing her a picture of the house. She did as he said and handed it back. "Get yourself comfortable. Here is the paperwork for jobs that you could do...just look at them, and you can choose which ever you like without telling anyone your job." Then He turned to Brianna. "Would you like that house?"

"We'll take it." Mr. Higurashi stepped in, signing under the picture. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I suggest you take the boys and girls to look at the houses they want. They don't look to happy about being ignored. Rin, Sota, and Kohaku will have to stay at their new home to choose their rooms and such, anyway."

"Umm...right. Come along, ladies and gentlemen." He said, walking back the way they came. They walked the whole way there in silence. When they got right in front of the two dirt paths that led up to the houses they wanted, they stopped.

"You got a picture for these?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes, right here, but don't you want to take a look around first?"

"No."

"B-but...!"

"Hand over the pics so we can sign, or i'll let the boys beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Y-yes ma'am." He took out the picture for the house the girls wanted, and Kagome signed. Then took out the piture of the house the guys wanted and Suikotsu signed.

"Have a pleasant rest of your day, sir." Midoriko said, then they all went to their respective new homes.

It was still early in the day, so they decided to look around. They first went inside the house.

"Well...it could be worse..." Sango said with a look that said: Oh-my-God-what-the-hell-happened-here!

The whole house was covered in cobwebs and dust. There was even mold starting to form on some of the counter tops. Kagome walked further in and was knocked down by a little cat...that had two tails? She had lost her balance...maybe her head too...Attached to the cats back paw was a string that was attached to a jewelry box. She grabbed the cat and then moved to undo the string. The little cat started struggling, but Kagome held her still. She undid the string and let the cat go. It hissed for a minute, then went to walk, when it found less weight attached to it. It looked down, then back up at Kagome. Down, then up again. Finally it jumped onto Kagome again, who was sitting down this time, and started licking her face. She laughed.

"I thought only dogs were suppose to do that!"

"Mew." She mewed and stopped.

"Hey Sango! Would you like to keep her with you?"

Sango sat there for a minute, then nodded. "Sure...I guess"

"Than pick a name!"

Sango looked at the little cat. She was a yellow-ish color with black paws, two black stripes on each tip of the tail, two black cat ears, a diamond shape on her forehead, and red eyes with black pupils. "How about...Kirara? Is that okay?"

"Mew" Kirara answered happily, jumping into Sango's arms and snuggling into her. Sango giggled a bit.

"I guess she likes it."

"Yup! Now to continue looking around..."

Two sets of eyes watched them in curiosity. Then went up to them to get a closer view. They could tell that they were humans, but accepting a demon was something no human did anymore. They were going to try to kill them as well...well, so much for that idea.

The entrance entered straight into what could be a huge living room. There was a fireplace in the corner of the room, with a couch on the other side of the room, closest to it. A low table was seen in the middle of that room as well, with a carpet underneath it. It was like an older japanese type of table, with the blanket part on the bottom, pillows for seats, and the hard table top. There was nothing on the walls at all. It had a hard wood floor and had a bunch of book shelves, and, surprisingly, a television as well. There looked to be a DVD player, with a few DVD's on one of the shelves by it. It was opposite of the couch.

Then there was a door to the kitchen that was left open, and it could close the top, bottom, or both parts. The kitchen was just as big as the living room. It had hard wood floor, an island, a refridgerator was on the opposite side of the window, by another open doorway. The side by it was all a counter top, with chairs going all the way over, until it turns. The side with the sink, window right above that, was also a counter with cuboards above and below it.

"This place is already bigger than it looks from outside...and here I thought it was a small house...one of these rooms could be the whole outdoors part of the house!" Kagome all but screamed out.

"Well, we better start cleaning up now if we want to be able to sleep inside, and live here." Midoriko sighed. They nodded and each, while still exploring and finding things to clean up with, began their cleaning.

* * *

Sango walked through the kitchen and came to a stop at the other door way. There was a hall there. To the left, was the way that she came from, to the right was what looked to lead outside, and somewhere else, then straight forward was a twisting staircase. She looked all three ways, then finally came to a conclusion. Work starting from top, to bottom. That way, they could throw whatever they needed to out from here, then worry about cleaning it after words. Otherwise they would be worrying about getting it dirty again. She walked up the stairs. There was only one level going up. So she was now on the top level of the house. There was another dirty hallway, and so she looked to find the farthest away, which just so happened to be on her left, so, she went left, all the way down the hall, past a bunch of doors. She came to the end, finally, and opened the door. There was dust all over the place, and it flew into the air when she opened the door. She coughed a bit, swinging her hand in a way to clear some of the dust from her face. When she was done, she looked around. 

There was a bed, right on the side the door was on, and (all the floors are hard floor.) a desk was beside the bed. The closet was on the side on the other side of the door, and there was a bathroom attached to it. Not a big one, it only had room for a sink and toilet, with a toilet paper despencer right across from the toilet, and a mirror over the sink. The closet was a walk in, and there was a dresser across from the bed, with a mirror over that. The window was over the desk, and the other one was beside the dresser.

Sango walked out to the hall, and looked to her right. There was another hall, but only a few feet away was a staircase. So, she turned around, opened the closet and pulled out a cloth, then closed the door a bit and found a broom. She then began her cleaning.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

* * *

Review please! Thank you for your review! I think this is my third story actually, not second...hmm..I don't know...anywho! REVIEW! 

Vote:

Same as last chapter...

Full Moon Howl


	7. So much CLEANING

Unmarked Island

Disclaimer: Nadda chance

* * *

Chapter 7: _So_ much cleaning…

-

Sango had been working on a way to find some bathroom cleaner or something to clean out the toilet and sink. Personally, she didn't want to do that by hand. The sink was doing well with just water, but it still had really gross looking stains. She sighed as she got off the floor. Grabbing her broom and a bag of cloths, she got up and began to clean off the bed. Dusting the bed off, she took the sheets and threw them on the ground. She began to dust off the dressers until you could tell what the color was, then moved onto the mirror. She picked up the sheets, walked to the stairs, and threw them down the stairs.

She sighed as she walked back in the room. Grabbing the broom, she began to sweep everything out, including any objects that just so happened to be on the ground at that specific moment in time. Everything ended up going straight into the hall, by the door. Looking back at the room, she found that it was clean enough for now, so she moved onto the next.

That room looked almost the same as the last, except without a bathroom in it. The walls plain white, she began by pulling off the sheets and blankets, and throwing them down the stairs. Thinking a few minutes, she decided to go to all the rooms and take out and throw the sheets and blankets down the stairs. It took a few minutes, surprisingly, because some were already done.

Sango shrugged and thought, 'Now…strange…but, maybe it was Kagome or Midoriko? Whatever…'

She walked back to the room that she had decided to clean out next and began her task with sweeping, all the while having someone else watch her, then leave through the wall. Sango stopped for a minute and looked back at the door. Not finding anything, she shrugged and went back to sweeping the very dirty floor of the bedroom.

* * *

Midoriko had gone upstairs through a different set of stairs and saw Sango throwing the blankets and sheets down the steps, so since she decided, Sango was cleaning over there, she would help her. Grabbing the broom she found downstairs, she walked over to where Sango was and asked if she wanted any help in this particular hall. When she got the answer, she began cleaning the rooms beside Sango's.

Each time one of them was done, they would skip one room and go do the next. Each one got cleaned by different people. They could hear Kagome down the hall, yelling at a…rat, they guessed, by how loud she was yelling, and the banging noises.

"AND STAY OUT!" They heard her scream at it. They looked out the doors, and saw her by an open window, shaking her fist at the ground.

"I think she killed it…your sister is strange…" Sango whispered from poking her head out of the door.

"Me too…and of COURSE she is strange! You gave her all those mint thingies! You know my family has issues with those!" Midoriko responded harshly, whispering just enough so Sango could hear.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuure, blame it aaaaaaaaall on me."

"I am."

"WHY ARE YOU TWO TALKING! GET TO WORK!" Kagome yelled, knowing full well what they were talking about.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Kagome was cleaning the floor to one of the rooms on the other side of the hall, across from where her sister and friend were. She could see the hallway that they were cleaning clearly, but it looked like they were through a wall. In fact, they were through a wall! There was a solid wall right in front of her, which her hand was now touching.

'COOL!' She started poking every wall she came by, after cleaning a room then.

* * *

It took them the whole day, to clean the upstairs, but they were finally finished. Now, the once dusty rooms and hall were now sparkling clean. Right now, for the few hours they have left before the sun goes down, they grabbed the sheets and blankets, and brought them outside. Kagome went back in and grabbed the brooms, and some thick wire she found while cleaning. She quickly ran back outside and threw the brooms at Sango and Midoriko, who in turn, caught it.

Kagome ran up to one tree and tied one end of the wire to it, then went over to a farther away tree, not to far though, and tied it to there. She made sure the wire was secure, by trying to sit on it. It held her up for a while, before she fell. The wire didn't though. Sango and Midoriko laughed at that before picking up the sheets and started to place them on the wire, using some clips they found in the house, to hold the whole thing up, without folding it over the wire.

Midoriko went inside and found some baskets. After cleaning them out, they set them by them self and began beating the dust out of the sheets. When one looked like it was done, they took it down, folded it, then placed it in their baskets. When they were finished with the sheets, they started with the blankets. By the time they were done, the sun was almost completely out of view. The girls picked up their baskets and brought them inside. Going upstairs, they went into three different rooms. One right by the other, and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

Morning came by all too quickly for them, and, since the baths were still gross, they didn't get to take a shower. Getting up, they straightened out the beds and started putting sheets and blankets on each bed. After that was done, they went downstairs and began cleaning the rooms. Midoriko cleaning the living room, by the door, Kagome cleaning the kitchen, and Sango cleaning all the halls.

* * *

Midoriko first went to the couch, grabbed the cushions, went outside with the broom, put the cushions on the wires with a bunch of clips, and whacked them until she was satisfied that the dust was out. She then took it down and walked back into the house. She whacked the couch a few times, satisfied when the dust came out. Holding the cushions with her arms, she swept the dust off of the couch, then put the cushions back on it. Going over to the table, she made sure nothing was on it, then swept the dust off.

When she finished wiping the dust off of the items, she started to sweep the floor. When she was finished with that, she looked at the huge pile of dust, then the door, then back to the dust. She sighed and swept the dust over to the door, opened the door, then swept it all out of the house.

Sighing she went back to the room to see if there was anything else that needed to be dusted or swept.

* * *

Kagome looked at the kitchen for a minute, then, deciding to get right to work, she took her broom and just swept everything onto the floor. Of course, she picked up any objects that were on the counters, and dusted them off lightly with a rag she found. When she was done with sweeping everything off, she took the broom and swept the floor. The huge pile went to the door, and out it.

Back in the room, Kagome looked for another rag and turned on the water. She stuck the rag in the water and started cleaning off the sink, then cleaning everything off of the whole kitchen. When she was done, everything was sparkling.

She walked into the room her sister was in, with a new wet rag, and called out to her.

"Yeah?"

"Here. You can clean off anything else that you need to. I'll be finding another room."

"Thanks, Kags."

"No prob."

* * *

Sango had swept out the entire hallway, found another door that led outside, and swept the dust out. She turned around and started counting the doors.

'one…two…three…four…five…six…'

'There are twelve doors.' A male voice said.

"Oh my gosh! Who said that!" Sango said, jumping back into a defensive position.

'She can hear us…?' A female voice asked, shocked.

"Yes I can hear you! …Do you happen to be the youkai couple that use to live here…?"

'Yes'

"Wow…can you talk to Kagome and Midoriko for me? Tell them that one of them can come over here and take one side of the hall to clean, while I take the other?"

'…I guess it wouldn't hurt…' The female said slowly. They were gone after that.

Sango shivered. "Scared me to death…" She whispered, hand on her heart. Then she walked back to where she started and began to clean the rooms, soon after, Midoriko came and cleaned the other side of the hall.

* * *

'Your friend wants one of you to help her clean the rooms in the hall on this floor' A male voice said from out of no where.

The same reaction came out of them as Sango had.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, relaxing a bit.

'My name is Kanaya.'

'I am her mate, Sayon.'

"Well it's nice to meet you!" Kagome said excitedly.

Midoriko sweat dropped. "I am Midoriko, and this is Kagome, our friend you talked to is Sango. Do you happen to be the spirits of the people who lived here?"

'Yes.'

"Well, it is nice to meet you. I will go help Sango now. See you in a bit, Kagome!" Midoriko left down the hall.

"So…you wanna show me around?" Kagome asked.

'Alright' Kanaya said. 'Go through that wall in the corner.'

Kagome looked at the ghost, then where she was pointing. Following the instructions, she walked right through the wall. "AWESOME!"

'You can work on cleaning this hall, if you would like.'

"Thanks for leading me here! I really appreciate it!" Kagome said, grabbing the broom and starting to sweep out the hall.

The ghosts watched over her, making sure that if she needed help, they were the first to give it.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

Review please! **_VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!_**

**__**

**KuramaKagome **2

Full Moon Howl


	8. Too many of you

Unmarked Island

Disclaimer: Nope

**QUESTION! Please read: If I put Kurama and Hiei in, will you review?**

_Telepathy/mind talk_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

'_Voices/ghosts'_

* * *

Chapter 8: Too many of you…

* * *

Kagome walked outside. The other two had gone to the market to get some food, that wasn't old. They had finally cleaned everything out, and right then, Kagome was sitting on the cliff looking off into the ocean. She could feel demon aura's all around her, but none were threatening. When she turned around to glance at the house, she found two people coming over to her, with someone tied in some sort of rope being dragged over.

The person tied up looked to have tape or something over his mouth. He had gravity defying black hair with what looked like a white starburst in it. Red eyes glaring holes into the two people's backs. He wore all black, and was kind of short, but Kagome didn't really care about his height. It was the fact that he was struggling to get free, and the two humans were doing everything they could to get him to stop.

She could clearly see that he was bleeding all over. Scratches and cuts, with bruises that were not healing like they should-him being demon and all- and all she was doing was watching them come over to her.

They stopped right in front of her. "You are knew here, aren't you?" The woman asked. She had short, really curly blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a dress that had all different kinds of flowers all over it.

"Yes. Why?" The demon seemed to stop struggling when she spoke in a calm voice. He stared at her, then glared. She did nothing…yet.

"We need to throw him off of this cliff, if you know the rules, you would know of the consequences for certain things." The man replied. He had brown hair, with a mustache and beard, and blue eyes. He wore slightly baggy tan pants, and a checkered blue and white shirt. "You will be receiving gifts from the other citizens when they find out about your living area."

"Why throw him off a cliff? Why not have someone else take him? At least then, you don't have to worry about anything else." Kagome stated, looking at the guy.

"Why? Do you want him?" The woman asked laughter evident in her voice.

"He is too strong for you, girl." The man laughed, hand loosing grip on the rope, until he retightened his grip, that is.

"Not really. I have a bunch of brothers across the road. Besides, I don't want anyone to get tossed off of my cliff." She shrugged, staring at the man while holding in her anger at technically being called weak.

"**Your** cliff? How is this **your** cliff?" The man asked, smile turning into a frown, and all signs of laughter gone.

The demon quirked a brow. 'This is bothersome. I need to get out of here. This is unsold property anyway…it's demon property.'

"'Cause I just bought the property, smart one. That's my house over there." She pointed to the house they had passed.

"Oh…umm…Martin, I think you need to pay them back for the damage on the side…"

"You **damaged** the side of my **house**!" Kagome said in a dangerously calm voice. Anger radiated off of her in waves. "What did you do!"

The man-Martin- started stuttering. "I-I on-only ma-made a ho-hole in th-the side of it!"

"Only made a hole? **Only** made a **hole!** Maybe I should **only** make a **hole** in your **face!** Get out of here!" Kagome got up, and stood right in front of him.

"I-I'll give you the demon, and pay you back! Only if he sits next to you without trying to escape, will I give you the demon though!" The woman said, stepping in front of Martin.

"Fine. What's your name, and the place you can be located at." Kagome asked, in her still deathly calm voice.

"Marisa. You can find us up the road, more towards the market. Ask the first store where we live and that's how you'll find us." The woman-Marisa- said.

"Good. You better not be lying." She sat back down, calmer than before. Then looked at the rope. "Well? Are you going to let him come over here?" She asked impatently.

"Yes ma'am." Martin pulled the rope, and the demon fell down in front of him.

Kagome frowned. "Help him stand." She commanded. He obeyed, and helped him up.

Walking a little further over towards her, he stopped.

"I'm not going to push you off, if that's what your wondering." She said, patting the ground beside her.

He walked forward more, and when he was beside her, he sat down. Martin wasn't holding the rope at all, and was just as shocked as Marisa when he complied by sitting down beside the girl.

"Now leave, scum." Kagome said, throwing a glare at them. When the two were out of eyesight, Kagome turned to the demon. "Now to get you out of this mess…this is going to hurt." She said, taking an end of the tape, she ripped it off his face. Then she turned to the rope. Taking the end that Martin was holding before, she tried to follow that to the none existent knot. "What's your name?"

He was quiet for a bit, then answered. "Hiei."

Kagome looked up, clearly not expecting him to answer. Then smiled. "I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you Hiei. Now can you tell me where you think the knot, or whatever it is, is at?"

He moved his wrists a bit, and there the knot was. Kagome reached forward, and started to undo the knot.

"Would you like to stay here?"

"Hn. It's not like I have a choice."

"What do you mean by that? I am giving you a choice, and we do have a lot of room." She stopped trying to untie the knot to look at his face with confusion.

"They gave me to you. I am your slave now. You could do whatever you want with me." Hiei said while giving her a glare. She just stared at him.

"That's just crap!" She exclaimed, then grabbed his wrists and began with untying the knot again.

He looked at her with shock for a second, before his face was wiped clean of any emotion. "Hn." He looked at his wrists, then turned his head back to the ocean.

When it finally came undone, she took it off of him. "So, in other words, we got our self a helper." She said with a triumphant smile.

He just kept on staring at the ocean. "Who's we?"

"My sister and best friend."

"I do not need to follow their orders." He stated, turning to her. "Only yours."

"…Okay?" She asked, cocking her head to the side a bit, before stating: "You look tired." When he didn't reply, she simply shrugged. "Go to sleep."

He stared at her again. Normally, when a demon, any demon looked or acted tired, or anything, they either got beat, or had to have more work. She didn't seem to care much about anything she was supposed to do or say, when having a servant/slave/whatever.

"I said sleep. Not stare. You can sleep here, or I can show you to your new room."

'I can sleep inside…?'

"-It's not like I'm going to make you sleep in some old rusted barn, or something like that anyway. Now where?" When he began to get up, she smiled, and stood as well. Taking his hand, she rushed into the house, up the stairs, and a little down the hall. Stopping in front of a door, she let go of his hand and opened it. "This is your new room. Rest up! There is still a big day ahead of us! We have to go see my mom and help my brothers out! Sleep, sleep, sleep!" She pushed him into the room, and ran down the stairs chanting: "Gotta get some water! Gotta get some water!" over and over again.

Hiei sweat dropped. 'Strange girl…' Then walked over to the bed and laid down on it, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Kagome ran around looking for a bucket of some sort, before stopping. "Kanaya, could you find me a bucket of some sort to fill with water please? Sayon, could you find some bandages and herbs of some sort to get rid of infections? I'll find the rag."

'_Alright, Kagome.'_ They both replied, going to get the supplies.

Kagome searched through drawers until she found a suitable clothe, and grabbed another just in case. Walking back to the bottom of the steps, Kagome found herself looking down at a first aid kit, with everything needed in it, and a bucket full of water.

"Thanks!" She picket up the supplies, making sure to be careful, and walked up to Hiei's room. Opening the door, she set the stuff on the floor by his bed, then grabbed a chair, and began to clean and bandage his wounds. He didn't wake up at all. When she was satisfied that he wouldn't get any infections, and was healing properly, she picked the stuff up and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Hiei woke up around noon and sat up. Finding himself with no wounds, and a few bandages, he got up and walked out the door, confused. Seeing the stairs, he walked down, and followed the hall that lead to a kitchen. In the kitchen, he found Kagome sitting there talking to nothing. Walking in, he waited to see if she realized he was there.

'_Kagome, you have a visitor.' _Sayon said, laughing slightly at the confused look she gave him.

'_He is the one you were telling us about, right? The fire apparition?'_ Kanaya asked.

"Oh! Yup! Did you want some water or something to drink Hiei?" Kagome asked, turning to Hiei.

He gave a short nod, coming into the room more, and sat down on one of the stools. 'She's delusional.'

She set a cup of cold water down in front of him and sat down in her chair. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes. I just have to take the laundry off the line. Be back in a sec!" She said cheerfully, running outside with a basket in hand.

'_She's going to spoil him.'_

'_I agree.' _

Coming back inside a few seconds later, she put the laundry away, along with the basket, then came into the room. "Ready to go?" He gave a curt nod, and they both walked out the door, after locking it.

Walking down the dirt path, Hiei decided to observe how she took everything in. She seemed to like the forest, by the look of her turning her head to look at it every so often. So far, all he could tell was that she was nothing like what he had expected from the way she overreacted to the hole in the house. (His opinion. I wouldn't want a big hole in my house, that's for sure…)

"KAGOME!" A loud yell came from behind. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Kagome turned around and walked back the way they had come.

"Who's that?" Another asked.

"This is Hiei, yes he is a demon, and he was given to me as partial payment for the big old hole that now resides in the side of our house. Plus he was…kinda gonna be thrown off of our cliff…Hiei, the loud one is my friend Sango, and the other is my sister Midoriko." Kagome introduced.

"Hello." Midoriko said with a kind smile.

"Hey." Sango said, then looked back at Kagome. "There is a hole in our house? Who's the one that did it, where does he live, and when can I kill him?"

"Now, now you two, calm down. Where were you going to go now, Kagome?"

"To see mom."

"We can go there in a little bit, but first, we are having guests come. Seems we have become popular within the town."

"Yeah. We are receiving 'gifts' as they call it." Sango added. Holding the bag up she added in: "Look at all the free crap we got from the store! They even offered to let us work there, saying something about us growing stuff and selling it to them."

"Hm. What do you think Hiei? Should we do that, or do you think we should try for something else?" Kagome asked. They all looked at him.

"Hn."

"Awww, come on! You have been here longer than us! Tell us if there is a better job! Please?" Sango asked, getting on her knees and folding her hands together in a prayer position, while giving the puppy dog eyes.

Hiei avoided her eyes. 'What the hell are they doing! They are all crazy!' "Hn."

"Please tell us?" They all asked.

"Do it if you want, just to get paid. Find a job better after."

"OKAY!" They all said cheerfully, grabbing his arm, Kagome pulled him into the forest by the entrance.

"Scare them, Kagome! Scare them!" Midoriko laughed. "You help too Sango. I'll take the stuff and watch from the other room. Actually, Sango, you could tally how many Kagome actually scares, and take a picture with that camera you got."

"Okay!" Sango gave her the food, and hid in the bush opposite, while holding the camera, pencil, and paper in her lap. When she found that she wouldn't be able to see well, she picked everything up and climbed the tree.

Kagome, who had been watching, decided to do that as well, so she could jump down. Hiei took a branch above her. "Tell me when they are almost here." He nodded, and watched for them. All the while thinking about a friend that he somehow knew was in trouble, and coming this way.

"Two demons with two females are coming from your right."

"Type of demons?"

Hiei was quiet a second before replying. "Ice and wind."

"Kay." Kagome got ready to jump off of the branch right in front of them. She watched the area before seeing the two women, with two male demons on either side of them. When they reached the spot, Sango smirked and Kagome jumped, landing directly in front of the two. "HELLO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" They yelled, running the way they had come.

"How rude." She scowled, then turned to the two demons that stood staring at her.

One had red hair that was kinda long and bushy, and a horn was seen in his hair. He had purple bluish eyes, and pointy ears. He wore a white like shirt thing that was in the shape of an X, and white pants with a blue belt.

The other, on Kagome's left side was a guy with blue hair with green bangs that covered a bit of one of his eyes. His eyes were blue, and he wore a black t-shirt and black pants.

"Hello there, what are your names?" Kagome asked, giving them a happy smile.

"Touya. That's Jin." The one on the left said.

"Well it's nice to meet you! I'm Kagome! Were you sent here as a 'gift'?" When they nodded she looked up at Sango. "Need any help?"

Sango gave her a thoughtful look, then replied. "Could they tally the expressions?"

"Ummm…Jin! Go up and help Sango." He flew up by her, and then sat down on the branch right next to her. "COOL!" They both exclaimed.

"There are two more humans coming up with an inuyoukai. They are close." Hiei stated, looking down at Kagome, watching her face light up.

"Up the tree!" She exclaimed, running up to the tree and climbing it. Touya sat up by Hiei. The two gave a nod to each other as greeting.

Touya replied to her. "There are three more humans with an older inuyoukai and two dragons. One older than the second."

"Add another Dragon. Middle." Jin said, coming back down to Kagome's branch, then going back over to Sango.

"I lub this." Kagome whispered. When they got to the spot she jumped down, doing the same thing as before, scaring the women and making them hide behind the men.

"Who are you?" One of the men growled, holding one of the women.

"Why, I am me! Who are you?" She asked back, taking a look at the demons. One whom she recognized and was getting excited about. The one recognized smirked at her.

"I asked you first!" The same man snarled.

"And I answered! Who-Are-You!" She asked again, laughing. That seemed to upset the man even more, for he started to move forward.

Standing in front of her, he asked again. "Who-are-you?"

"ME! That's who I am! My name is me! Me, Me, Me! Hahaha!" She laughed, not even a little afraid of him.

When he was about to hit her, Hiei jumped down, grabbing the man's arm and pushing him backwards. He stood in front of her, waiting for the man to attack again.

"It's okay Hiei. Don't worry about it." Kagome said softly. Hiei glared at the man again before jumping back into the tree. "I think you need to think before you act, sir. You could get yourself killed if you didn't." she said, then looked back at the others. "Sorry about jumping out and scaring you. It's just…boredom, I guess."

At this, they heard a snort from above them. They all looked up into the tree.

"I resent anything you are going to say about that comment!" She yelled up, and in response, Sango started laughing, almost falling out of the tree if not for Jin holding her up. Kagome glared at her.

"Anyway! Whatcha here for?"

"We heard you were new to this area. Marisa told us actually, so we came to give you some gifts. Does anyone else live with you?" One lady asked.

"YUP! My sister is inside, and if bothered will probably throw kitchen knives at you. Then my laughing maniac friend-"

"I resent that!"

Kagome smirked. "-Lives with us, along with the others in the tree. My step-brothers are across the road, which we will be housing anything that goes there most likely. Plus, I think they found some new toys…anyway! My mother is up the road, but yet again, no one will go there. Understood?"

They nodded.

"Good. Have a pleasant day!" Kagome waved as they all walked away. "You should start knocking people out if you're going to push, Hiei. That would be more interesting. Now, onto my other business. AKIRA!" She flung her arms around his neck, hugging him, then let go and dropped to the ground. "Next time, TELL ME WHEN YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE! Bad Akira! Bad!" She pointed while scolding.

"It's nice to see you too Kagome." He said, amusement dancing in his eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Not now! Gotta scare more people! Go hide!" She said, re-climbing the tree. The one she found in the woods stared at her as well. She seemed different, yet not. They hid in the trees as well then. "Anyone?"

"No." Touya answered.

"Four humans from across the road." Hiei then said, staring right at them.

Kagome smirked, waiting for them to come closer. She watched as Bankotsu came underneath the tree, and she jumped down, pulling him to the ground. She laughed, quickly getting up and running.

"GET BACK HERE KAGOME!" He yelled, getting up and running after her.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT!" Kagome yelled back. "THAT WOULD BE SUICIDE!"

The demons jumped out of the tree and walked back with the other three humans. Walking up to the house, the demons sat on the ground and watched. Hiei was watching the forest more, though.

Kagome, feeling that something was wrong, spun around and faced her brother head on. He tackled her to the ground, and they began wrestling. Finally, Midoriko walked over to the two and grabbed them by their shirts, pretty much chocking them both.

"I give!" They both yelled out, and Midoriko let go. Rubbing their necks, the two glared at each other, then walked two different ways. The three then turned to look at the newer demons.

Akira had long greenish hair in a high ponytail, with piercing blue eyes. He wore a navy blue short sleeved haori, with black hakamas, he had a bluish green eye shadow, and the bluish greenish stripes, one on each cheek.

The oldest inuyoukai wore a white with blue haori and white hakamas. He had golden eyes that had magenta eye shadow on them. One jagged purple stripe was on each cheek, and his long silver hair was in a high ponytail, he also had stripes on his wrists.

The second inuyoukai looked almost exactly like the first, except for a few things. One: He had smooth, not jagged, magenta stripes. Two: There were two of them on each cheek. Three: He had a purple crescent moon on his forehead. Four: He had his hair down, and Five: His eyes were cold and there were no emotions showing.

The next, dragon youkai, was their friend from the forest, Shima.

The younger dragon youkai looked just like Akira and Shima. He had long blue hair that wasn't in any binds, and greenish bluish eyes. The same color eye shadow was over his eyes, and the same color was on his smooth striped cheeks. Two stripes on each side.

Kagome walked over to Hiei and sat down beside him. "Something wrong?" She asked, looking at the woods. She could faintly feel something coming on the road.

"Hn." Was all she got for an answer.

"A friend of yours?" At his small, hesitant nod, she got up. "Then lets go get him!" With that, she ran into the forest. The others looked confused, but Midoriko and Sango were sprinting after her soon after, leaving the demons to run after them.

When they got to the road part where they could see a gorgeous red head, with green eyes getting beat by an ugly chubby guy that was wearing a tight blue uniform. Another skinny guy with brown hair and eyes, with the same uniform on stood there with a smirk watching.

"That should teach you for pulling out that whip on us." The skinny guy said smugly. The other had stopped beating on him and roughly yanked him up with the rope. "Now let's go."

In the bushes, you would find very unhappy people watching. "What are you going to do about this, Kags?" Midoriko asked.

"Aren't you going to help?" She asked back.

"Neither one of us is. You can do this, Kags. Besides, I don't have my weapon, and I am still trying to perfect my skills." Sango said. "We will back you up, if need be, though."

"Yes."

"…Alright…"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Lie my head off, and pray that I still don't suck at it." She walked out in front of the three. "There you are! I've been looking for you! When were you going to bring back those vegetable seeds I asked for?"

"You know him ma'am?" The big guy said.

"Yes I do, sir. He said he would go to the market to get the stuff I needed." Kagome lied. 'God I really suck at this…'

_Play along, fox._

"I am sorry I didn't get to bring them. I will get them now, if I am allowed to be released."

"Sorry ma'am, but we can't let him go." The skinny guy said, catching the lie.

'Crap!' Kagome mentally screamed.

_Midoriko says she gives you permission…I am in your head, onna._

'That is awesome!' She let a small smirk come onto her face as she ran forward and kicked her leg up, sending the skinny guy flying. Then, in that position, she swung her leg to the side, kicking the big guy in the head, and making him fall, after kicking him again in the stomach. She grabbed the knife that she found on the ground and cut through the rope. Throwing the knife into a tree, she grabbed the red heads hand and ran. "Run!" She exclaimed excitedly, running through the forest back home.

When they got back, the humans were all panting, and threw themselves on the ground, while laughing. Laying on her stomach, Sango decided to ask the guy they helped his name.

"Sooo…what's your name? You couldn't be nameless, could you?"

"I am Kurama. Thank you for helping me." Kurama said with a slight bow.

"No prob. I'm Sango, that is Kagome, and that is Midoriko. Would you like to stay here?"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Oh…My…God…I wrote eleven pages in one day, and now my hands hurt…REVIEW PLEASE! I need reviews! I have a feeling people don't really like this story…

Full Moon Howl


	9. The rest of the family

Unmarked Island

Disclaimer: Not a snowballs chance in hell.

---

Chapter 9: The rest of the family

---

Kurama just stared at the girls for a minute before slowly nodding. Kagome's face lit up instantly, and a huge smile came onto her face. Midoriko gave a small but kind smile, and laughed when she looked over at Kagome. Sango just smiled politely.

"Be right back!" Kagome said, running into the house. A crash was heard, and then Kagome running out of the house, holding her head. "We should leave now. Ow…my head hurts…" she mumbled the last part, rubbing her sore head.

They just stared at her weird before nodding.

"What? What'd I do now?"

"I'll…just go get the stuff then…" Midoriko said, beginning to walk towards the house.

"Okay. Whatever you do, don't go upstairs. I swear she'll kill you."

Midoriko nodded "Alright then. Thanks." Then walked into the house.

"What are we going to do with all of them?" Sango said, pointing to the people watching them.

"Umm…we could have some helping out my mom…then some helping Bankotsu and them…then some helping us!"

"What about your dad?"

"What about him? We'd need a female to go over there; otherwise that slut would be doing everything she could with them. No one is going over there." At that Kagome gave a disgusted look.

"And school?" Sango asked.

"We aren't even registered yet, are we?"

"Nope. Not for another two weeks."

Kagome sighed. "Then at least we can get use to everything, and get a job."

Sango nodded just as Midoriko came out of the house and walked up to them with a bag of food.

"We should get going now."

"Yup. C'mon guys." Sango said, walking up beside Midoriko.

Kagome sighed, and walked behind them, glancing at the forest for a minute, before looking at the sky. The others followed behind them.

Kurama looked over at Hiei, silently asking if he knew exactly where they were going. Hiei simply answered with a hn, and a nod.

_We are going to see her mother. _

'There a specific reason why?'

_No._

'And you're absolutely positive we can trust them?'

…_no…_

"The lass doesn't look to happy." Jin whispered to no one in particular.

"Thinking of something that she doesn't like, either that, or it could be a memory." Touya whispered back.

Everyone in back were listening to the conversation, while Hiei just wanted to sigh.

_What's wrong with you?_

'Do you mind giving me a warning before you decide to invade my mind?'

_I will not repeat myself_

'Just…thinking. sigh I'm bored.'

_You changed the subject._

'Sorry.'

_Hn._

'You can come up here you know. You guys don't have to stay back there.'

Hiei began to walk a little faster, and up beside Kagome. Kurama and the others watched, waiting for something bad to happen, but nothing did. Kagome just turned her head towards him and smiled, then looked back at the others with a small smile.

"We're almost there." She said, turning her head to the front. When she did that, she found three kids running at full speed towards them.

Rin crashed right into Kagome, making her fall backwards onto her bum, with Rin on top of her, panting and looking at her with a big smile. Kohaku stopped just in time to miss crashing into his sister, along with Sota, except, he didn't run that hard into Midoriko.

"I think you need to practice your stopping, Rin." Kagome said, picking herself up, with Rin still attached to her, and dusting herself off. "People, this is my little sister Rin, and over there is my little brother Sota, then next to him is Sango's little brother Kohaku. Then this- Rin? Leggo. I can't breath."

Rin shook her head, looking back at the others. "Hello!"

After a while of trying to get Rin off of her, she finally succeeded. Turning her towards the people, she introduced everyone. Beginning to walk back with everyone, Rin started to take quick glances at Sesshoumaru.

Catching this, Kagome whispered over to her. "Go talk to him." Then gently pushed her back.

Rin cautiously began to walk back over to him. When beside him, she found that he was staring right at her. Staring for a minute, she gave him a big smile, then finding Akira a little ways away, smirked with a mysterious look to her eyes. Akira returned the smirk. Then Rin ran up to him and pushed him to the front of the group right beside Midoriko, then ran back over to Sesshoumaru. Grabbing his hand, she walked beside him, talking about everything and anything that came to her mind.

When they reached the two houses, they walked up to the white house, knocking on the door. Koon-Loun answered and raised a brow.

"You could just enter, you do realize that…right?"

"Yes, but what about our guests. You know that rule thing? Why don't we give you some helpers?" Midoriko asked, gesturing to the others behind her.

"Oh? Come in. We don't have enough room for two people. Maybe only one more. I guess that I could use the help."

"Then…Sesshoumaru. Would you like to stay here and help out?" Midoriko asked. "It already seems like you can take care, and keep Rin quiet."

"Yeah. Plus, she is also a bundle of trouble. You could help Akira teach her how to fight. Only if you want to." Kagome added in from her spot in between Kurama and Hiei.

"And you can beat up Brianna!" Rin added in excitedly.

"Rin…stay away from Kagome for a few years, okay?" Sango asked.

Rin shook her head. "Nu-uh! She deserves it!"

"We know she does, but you shouldn't be so violent."

"Why? When Miroku was around, you were really violent all the time."

"That was different!" Sango said, her cheeks beginning to turn a pretty pink color.

"So? You were still violent." Right when she said that, Kagome ran up to Sango and put her arm around her friends neck, then dragged her over to Koon-Loun.

"Momma…four?"

"One."

"Three?"

"Two."

"Deal." Kagome turned to the others. "Umm…we'll bring someone else later, kay?"

"That's fine. Sesshoumaru, was it?" With his nod, she continued. "Would you like to stay here tonight, or with them? Your choice."

"…I'll stay."

Rin gave a big toothy grin, while Koon-Loun gave him a kind smile. "Alright then. I'll go fix up your room, and Sota, Kohaku? Show them around the house. Rin, could you go steal some flowers from next door to bring into the house? Make sure you don't get caught, though. Wouldn't want Brianna to throw a casket, now would we?"

Her face brightened. "Nope!" Then she ran outside.

The others looked around for a while, then went back inside. They found lots of food ready to be eaten.

"Dish up! I'm guessing you still have some work to do? You cannot work on an empty stomach you know. Just don't eat too fast. You could get sick." They ate, then visited for a while, then finally going home.

"Okay…sleeping arrangements…Hiei knows his room, so we'll put Kurama beside that. You two can go. Midoriko is across the hall from my room…so…"

"Shima will be beside me, along with Haku. (The other dragon)"

"Then I guess Jin and Touya will be by me."

"Yup. Then Inutaisho and Akira…What to do with you…" Everyone had already gone to their rooms, except for those three. When they were about to go upstairs, there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be? Akira, could you get that, please?"

He nodded and went to the other room while Kagome thought out where she could put them. Opening the door, he found a beautiful female fox youkai.

She had long orange hair with shining emerald green eyes that had a look of defiance in them. She wore skin tight clothes, the top was red, with black shorts, and no shoes. Her tail flicked once in annoyance.

"Can I help you?" He asked the man behind the demoness.

"Yes. This is for the owner of the house." He pushed the girl into him, then left.

"Okay…what's your name now?" He looked down and asked her.

"Sai."

"…Right…" Closing the door, he led her into the living room.

"Too many people!" She screamed when she saw Sai. "Arg! More names to remember!"

The demons all flinched when she yelled. Trying to calm her down, they tried to help with the arrangements.

"You. Otherside of hall. You. Beside that. You, umm….beside…the room across from mine. I'll show you. Now what's your name?"

When it seemed as if she wasn't going to answer, Kagome sighed and shrugged. Walking up the stairs, she pointed to the room.

"Kagome, her name is Sai."

"Thanks Akira." She smiled. When they found their rooms, she went to her own. Sounds of 'Good night' were heard throughout the house before all was quiet and everyone was sleeping.

Morning came and Kagome, Midoriko, and Sango were the first ones awake. Going outside, Sango and Kagome decided to spend that time sparring. Since neither had a weapon anymore, they used their fists and legs. Midoriko watched for a little while before going over to check on Suikotsu and everyone over there.

Sango landed a punch to the stomach before Kagome kicked her in the side with her left leg. Dodging another punch from Sango, Kagome got close to the ground, swinging around and tripping Sango, who did a back flip and ran at Kagome.

During this time, the others came out and watched.

"And here I thought humans couldn't fight without using guns." Sai said, not once taking her eyes off of the two.

"These girls can surprise people." Akira said with a smile towards her. Turning his head back to the two, he came to a conclusion. They needed to train more. Walking forward, he walked right in between the two.

Sango, seeing this, backed up and went to the side to watch. Kagome got into a defensive position when he walked into their little spar, while he got ready to attack. Both of them had their eyes locked onto the other, never looking away as he attacked and she defended herself. When he disappeared, Kagome quickly looked around. When she couldn't find him, she remembered something he had said before.

"_You need to work on concentrating your power. There will come a day when your opponent will somehow find a way to get out of your site. Be ready for that."_

Closing her eyes, she focused on finding his aura. Expanding her search, she kept all of her focus locked on his aura. So when it started moving and running at her, she simply sidestepped, opened her eyes and gave a swift kick to his back.

"Getting better."

"I do try." Her stomach growled. "But I'm more hungry than anything right now." Giving an embarrassed laugh, she began walking back to the house, him following beside her.

In the house, Sango came up beside her. "You know…that was pretty good."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, pulling out some pans.

"Yup!"

"Do you need any help?" Kurama asked from the doorway.

"Umm…Nope. We already have two extra hands helping out. Thanks for asking though. Go relax some." Kagome replied, while Sango smirked at his confused expression.

"Who would that be?" Sai asked, entering and sitting down in a chair by the island. "Some dorky imaginary friends of yours?"

"Umm, no." Sango said while Kagome grabbed the top of the girls head while working on something else. Pulling her head back, from leaning on her hands, Sai yelled.

"Let go!" While a pang sounded. Letting go of her head (Not hair) Sai looked in front of her where her arms and head use to be in shock, along with everyone else.

"Katyana, she doesn't know any better. There is no reason to get so angry. I don't want any blood in my house." Kagome said, not once taking her eyes off of the batter.

"Hey, can you grab some water and the eggs for me. Kagome where's the lighter? The stove won't light up."

"Hey, Hiei, want to help her out?"

Walking into the room, he simply touched the stove and the burner lit up.

"Hey, thanks!" Giving a nod, he went and sat at the island as well.

"Hey Kurama? You can control plants…right?" Nodding, she continued. "Can you make vegetables and herbs, or do I have to buy the seeds for it, then grow them?"

"I can grow the herbs from these seeds, but the vegetables I would need seeds for."

"Alright, then you and me will head out to get some seeds to begin our garden! After breakfast." Both girls cooking something began to stack them on plates. Pancakes and eggs were on the menu.

"Let's eat!" They said once they were finished, passed the stuff out, and Midoriko came in and took her own plate.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

I want at least 2 reviews to get the next chapter, so R&R! Thank you for reviewing Ainyoko and firefox369!

Full Moon Howl


	10. Gardens

Unmarked Island

Disclaimer: No!

---

Chapter 10: Gardens

---

After breakfast, Hiei decided that he wouldn't go with them, so now, Kurama and Kagome were at the store, trying to find the right stuff.

"Okay…umm…I'm clueless. A little help here?"

"You could grow green beans, carrots, corn, whatever you would like." Kurama said, coming to stand beside her.

"Alright then…these." She said, picking up two of everything. Then walking over to the flowers. "These too." Then they went to the counter, with a dumbfounded Kurama.

"Do you even know what your getting?" He asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Nope." He sweat dropped.

After paying, they walked away to another store. A fabric store, to be precise.

"Umm…that's pretty…and that…what do you think? Choose something you would like. I'm guessing Hiei will like black…then some white, blue, black, red, pink, turquoise, hmmm, that should be it then. Can you carry the seeds, please?"

"…Sure…" He said, taking the bag of seeds out of her hand and watched as she picked up a bunch of fabric and bought it. Bringing it over to him, she began walking away, while he followed behind her.

"You don't have to do that you know."

Blinking a few times in confusion, he asked, "Do what?"

"Walk behind me. You can walk beside me, or even in front of me for all I care." She said, trying to look over the big pile of fabric.

"Would you like me to carry that?"

"No, that's okay…" She said, tripping over a rock, and just barely catching herself. "Okay, maybe a little bit."

Grabbing a bit of fabric off the top of the pile, he began to walk next to her. Seeing a cart, she walked over and grabbed the handle, putting the stuff in. Taking his pile, she stuck it in the cart as well.

"Isn't this stealing?"

"Meh. Their not gonna miss it." Resuming their walk, she stopped by yet another place, and they gave her free wood. After thanking them, they made their way home.

He was studying her the whole time, and so far, all he could tell, was that she really didn't care what other people thought, and enjoyed sparring, and fighting, for that matter. She also seemed to like doing things for other people.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do with all of that?" He said, motioning to the pile of stuff in the cart.

"The seeds to make a garden, fabric to make clothes, and wood to add on to the house, put a fence around the plants, and add a bedroom to my mom's house." She said enthusiastically.

"Wouldn't you need more wood for that?"

"Yeah, I'll get some later." She said, waving it off. "Now, you will help me make the garden…won't you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!" She stopped moving and gave him a hug before resuming the walk.

He blushed a bit from the close contact, but still kept walking, only a little behind her this time. "Lady Kagome…you're going to pass the house…"

"Huh? Oh! By the way, no lady in front of my name." Turning, she went to the back of the house, and took the fabric out. "Hey Midoriko! Sango! Do one of you know how to make clothes?"

Coming out from inside the house, Sango nodded hesitantly, while Midoriko replied with a simple 'yes'.

"That's good…I got all this fabric for everyone. New clothes! If you need more, I can go get some." Giving the fabric to the two, they looked at it, smiled, and Sango took it all and went inside.

"Kagome, I asked the others to make a spot for the garden. They finished just before you arrived. We might need another area for other things though, so you are going to need a lot more wood/cement stuff."

"Got it. One for me, one for you, one for Sango, and…whatever." Kagome mumbled, grabbing the garden stuff and walking over to the garden spot. "Make it pretty. Food here, herbs there." She said to no one in particular. "Where's Hiei?"

Just then, he jumped in front of her, staring at her expectantly.

"Umm…hmm…over by the side of the house, you know, the one with the hole in it? Could you put some of the wood stuff over there by it? Gotta make that area pretty too, ya know."

"Hn." Was his only comment, moving a few of the logs and stuff over there, then jumping back into the tree a little bit away from where Kurama and Kagome were planting the vegetables and fruits.

"The herbs, you said you wanted those over there?" Kurama asked, pointing to the dirt piled over to the side, away from the other group of stuff.

"Yup. If you want, you can work on that while I finish up here." She answered, never looking away from her work. "Hey, Hiei? Where is Sai?"

"She went to your mothers." He said, never once opening his eyes to look at her. Just sitting back on the tree relaxing while the wind blew.

"Okay…done." She stepped back and looked at Kurama. "Now what?"

"We need to water them." He said, focusing on his task of making a patch for the herbs.

"Alright…" 'I never expected it to be this hot out today.'

Walking inside, she found a big bucket and filled it with water. She walked back outside, to Kurama and sat it down with a thump, then landing beside it.

"That's heavy…"

Kurama looked over at her, as did Hiei, and they watched what she would do next.

'Okay…gotta pick big bucket up and poor water onto soil. No drowning plants. Got it.' Picking the bucket back up, she poured the water over the soil, then when she was finished, she looked over to Kurama who was done as well. When she was done watering those, she backed up, both sets of eyes still on her, and set the bucket down. Looking down at her torn red shirt and blue jeans she sighed, picked the bucket back up and dumped the remaining water down on her head, drenching herself.

"That feels a lot better. You want bucket of water too?" She asked, staring at them, who in tern shook their head in the negative. Shrugging, she walked back to the house, threw the bucket by the steps, which the bucket was caught in mid air by Sayon. Plopping down on the ground on the cliff part again, she stared out at the ocean. Then she looked straight down and found a bit of land, with lots of bones covering it.

Feeling a little sick, she looked back up and sighed.

"Lady Kagome, do you need us to do anything else?"

She looked back, annoyance clear in her eyes. "No lady, remember? And no, you can do what you want." He nodded and sat down under the tree Hiei was in.

When everyone else came outside (The demon peoples) and sat around the yard. They were still getting use to the way things worked here. Looking over at Kagome, they found her on her stomach, staring at them.

"Is this what you do on your free time?" She asked boredly.

"We…normally don't get any free time." Touya answered her, looking at everyone else first.

"I'm bored." She sighed. "Grow plants, grow! Weeeeeeeeeeee!" She exclaimed, all of a sudden rolling around on the ground. "OOOOOOOOOooooooohhhhhhh that's far…." Looking over the side, she began to roll off, only to be stopped by a bunch of roots going around her stomach, picking her up, and setting her down on the ground in the middle of the yard.

"You are a strange onna."

"And proud of it!" She added with a smile. "uuuuuuugggggggghhhhhh. Soooooooooooooooo bored……."

Inutaisho then decided to try something. Though it would be daring, and could cost him his life, he was going to try. Making a whip form with two fingers, he flicked his wrist, along with the whip in front of her, barely missing her with the poisonous whip. Everyone was startled by that.

Kagome blinked a few times in shock, then turned back to him with a big smile. "AGAIN!" She shouted, clapping her hands once and bouncing up and down. "Again, again, again!"

"Kagome…are you okay?" Akira asked slowly and loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You've never seen her when she was bored, have you?" Sango asked from behind him.

"He hasn't. Normally she had something to do, when he was there. Now, she doesn't, and we should really do something about that, in case she decides to try and touch that whip of yours." Midoriko said from beside Sango.

Sango, having an idea of what to do, ran up to Kagome, and tackled her.

"AHH! Get off! Get offffffffffffffff!"

Rolling over to the side, she stood up again, and looked at her. "I dare you to sing."

Blinking, Kagome looked at her as if she grew a second head. "What?"

"Me, dare you, to sing." Sango said, making hand motions while talking.

"What are we doing, playing truth or dare, or something?"

"Yes, and you chose dare."

"You didn't even let me choose though!"

"Quit complaining and sing…What If, by Nicole Nordeman! Haha! Sing it, or I'll find a way to bring Hojo here." She threatened.

"You can't be serious…" Kagome said, a horrified expression crossing her features.

"I am dead serious."

"No, you're _EVIL!_ You got taken over by Godzilla and turned into an evil…thing!"

Quirking an eyebrow she said in a serious tone. "You must be terribly bored. NOW SING! Your not bad at it you know. Though I am still better."

"Yes, but I am better than the both of you. Sango, you sing…Too Little Too Late, by JoJo." Midoriko stated, with a shrug.

"Then you have to sing…Don't Forget to Remember Me, by Carrie Underwood!" Kagome blurted out. "Rock, paper, scissors to see who had to go first, second, and last." With a nod, they did it.

Sango got scissors

Kagome got rock

Midoriko got rock

Last: Sango.

They did it again, the results:

Kagome: Paper

Midoriko: Scissors

Second: Kagome, First: Midoriko.

"That's just sucks." Midoriko complained, getting ready to sing. (Don't own the songs, as I said up there )

Clearing her throat, she sang.

"_18 years have come and gone  
For momma they flew by  
But for me they just drug on  
We were loading up that Chevy  
Both tryin' not to cry   
Momma kept on talking  
Putting off good-bye  
Then she took my hand and said  
Baby don't forget_

Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
There's a 50 in ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a bible  
If you ever loose your way

Just one more thing before you leave   
Don't forget to remember me

This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home  
and those bills there on the counter  
Remind me I'm on my own  
And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night

_And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright  
Before we hung up I said   
Hey momma, don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall  
And tell mee-mal that I miss her  
Yeah, I should give her a call  
And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl  
Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
Don't forget to remember me_

Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray  
I haven't done this in a while  
So I don't know what to say but  
Lord I feel so small some times in this big ol' place  
I know there are more important things, but  
Don't forget to remember me  
Don't forget to remember me"

Looking at Kagome, she said in a deadpan voice. "Sing."

"Yes ma'am!" She took a deep breath and released it, then sang.

"_What if you're right?  
And he was just another nice guy  
What if you're right?  
What if it's true?  
They say the cross will only make a fool of you  
And what if it's true?_

_What if he takes his place in history  
With all the prophets and the kings  
Who taught us love and came in peace  
But then the story ends  
What then?_

_But what if you're wrong?  
What if there's more?  
What if there's hope you never dreamed of hoping for?  
What if you jump?  
And just close your eyes?  
What if the arms that catch you, catch you by surprise?  
What if He's more than enough?  
What if it's love?_

_What if you dig  
Way down deeper than your simple-minded friends  
What if you dig?  
What if you find  
A thousand more unanswered questions down inside  
That's all you find?_

_What if you pick apart the logic  
And begin to poke the holes  
What if the crown of thorns is no more  
Than folklore that must be told and retold?_

_You've been running as fast as you can  
You've been looking for a place you can land for so long  
But what if you're wrong?_"

Taking a deep breath, she turned to Sango. "Sing. Now." While glaring at her.

"Whatever you say…" Sango said smiling, than began the song.

"_Ooh no_

_Come with me, stay the night_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_

_What do you expect me to say (You know it's just __too__ little __too__ late)_

_You take my hand, and you say you've changed_

_But boy you know your beggin don't fool me_

_Because to you it's just a game_

_So let me on down_

_Cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone_

_And you know_

_It's just __too__ little __too__ late_

_A little __too__ wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just __too__ little __too__ late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just __too__ little __too__ late)_

_I was young and in love_

_I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_

_And now you wanna communicate_

_Go find someone else_

_In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself_

_You gotta problem_

_But don't come askin me for help_

_Cause ya know_

_It's just __too__ little __too__ late_

_A little __too__ wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just __too__ little __too__ late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just __too__ little __too__ late)_

_I can love with all of my heart baby_

_I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)_

_With a player like you, I don't have a prayer_

_That's the way to live, yeah oh_

_It's just __too__little,__too__ late_

_Yeah_

_It's just __too__ little __too__ late_

_A little __too__ wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just __too__ little __too__ late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just __too__ little __too__ late)_"

Stopping, she felt about ready to scream. "Oh…my…god…no more singing! BAD!"

"Sango! It isn't that bad!"

"Don't you ever make me do that again!"

"We didn't make you do anything." Midoriko said innocently.

"Yeah right. I know you two better than that, and if you had to sing, and I wouldn't, you'd torture me for the rest of my already short life!"

"It wouldn't be that bad! No need to be overly dramatic." Kagome said with a smirk threatening to form.

"Have you ever seen yourselves when you were torturing someone? Your pure evil."

Ignoring the sentence, Kagome went in front of the garden and laid down on her stomach, watching it.

"GROW ALREADY! I don't wanna be patient…" She pouted, staring at it.

Kurama looked at her once, then the garden. Deciding to make a few things grow, he concentrated on the plants, making them grow right in front of her eyes.

Their eyes widened in shock while watching the plants grow. Not totally ready to pick, but they still grew overly fast.

"It grew!" The three yelled out. Kurama and some of the others let out an almost silent laugh.

"You grew it, didn't you?" Sango asked, looking at Kurama, who nodded in reply.

Kagome ran over and gave him a big hug, repeating over and over again, "They grew!"

Letting go of him, she didn't realize she was sitting in his lap until it was time to go inside to eat, which then she blushed, with an already blushing Kurama.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

Remember! 2-3 reviews! Thank you for reviewing Boukyaku Kitsune and again firefox369!

Full Moon Howl


	11. School

Unmarked Island

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? N.O. No.

---

Chapter 11: School

---

They had been enrolled into school. When did they find this out, you ask? Just a few seconds before they all had to go. They now had jobs. Sango helped out other people with cleaning things, like houses, yards, and so on. Midoriko helped make baskets and things for people to buy. While Kagome helped out with all of the food, like sorting them out, and helping the owners pick them. They left everyone else to either help the Kotsu's, or just watch over the house.

Normally, when they came back, they found Hiei up in a tree by the garden, and Kurama in the garden, tending to the plants, and bringing some of them in to eat, if they were ripe enough.

Jin and Touya would be sparring each other, while Haku and Shima watched them. Akira and Inutaisho would be helping the Kotsu's, and Sesshoumaru and Sai both lived at Koon-Loun's.

When they got home was the time that they all stopped what they were doing to give a smirk or smile and welcome them back home. It seemed that they had all gotten use to each other, and become friends, while others hated the ones that ordered them around.

Midoriko would walk up behind Haku and Shima, to show that she had gotten back. From there they would go inside to do a few things, then come out and do other play.

Sango would jump in the middle of the two sparring partners, Jin and Touya, and start sparring with the both of them, which turns it into a two on one sparring match. Of course, when the odds were against her, it never did stop her from beating anyone shit-less.

Kagome would walk to the garden to say her hello's to Kurama, though she came from behind, hugging him around his neck, as the hello. Then she would wave Hiei down from his perch on what she had named 'Hiei's tree' to do something or another. That, was of course on different days. Other days she would sneak up on Hiei, by climbing his tree as quietly as she could, and then give him a hug -which almost made him fall out of the tree the first time- then drag him down to say hello to Kurama.

They seemed to have a certain time of day set where it would just be a fun time. No work to do at all. Those are the times where the girls would do some pretty strange things.

Anyway, now they were all walking to the school. The guys were the only ones who knew where it was, so they weren't afraid of getting lost or anything. They also got special permission to get out of class when they needed to go to their jobs, which they had told the principal that they would be taking their…'slaves' with them to their jobs. The principal had no problem with it, and they didn't think they had to worry about anything, so they let themselves relax.

Reaching the school, they looked around again. It was brown; the roof was brown, nothing different from what they saw earlier. The grass was green, looked freshly cut, and there was no fence.

Walking in, they walked to their first classes. Midoriko would be the one that got out at 1:00, while Sango got out at 1:30, and Kagome got out at lunchtime.

They waited for the teacher to come in and start class. While waiting, Kagome turned to Kurama who was right beside her on her right. Hiei was in front of her.

"You have been here before, right?" Hiei turned to her at that.

_We both have._ "We both have." Hiei stated telepathically while Kurama stated at the same time.

"That's good to hear. We'll be leaving at lunch time. We'll stop home first to eat though. Riko and Sango brought lunches for themselves and Jin, Touya, Haku, and Shima."

The teacher walked in and they got ready for class. During class, Kagome was talking to Hiei through the mind speech. Actually, it was more Kagome talking with Hiei partially listening.

When it came to lunch time, Kagome had quickly packed her stuff, then waited impatiently for the other two to finish packing theirs. Once they were done, she grabbed their hands and practically ran out of the school. Of course, they got use to this in the short time that they were together.

Getting outside, Kagome found Jin and Touya being bullied by a bunch of human males and females. Now where Sango was, she didn't know, but this didn't bode well with her, and if Sango found out, she would murder them, so it was better for her to take care of this anyway. She also found that the other demons were just sitting there watching sadly.

"Hey Jin, Touya!" She said walking in between the bullies and her friends. Smiling she asked, "Need some help?"

"That would be nice." Touya said, both smirking.

Turning around, Kagome glared at the people. "Never. Mess. With. My. Friends!" She yelled, kicking four people in the face. Getting in between two guys, she fisted her hand and pulled back to punch the guy in front of her. When she pulled back, she elbowed the guy behind her hard in the stomach, then punched the guy in front of her in the stomach.

Sango came out just then and asked Hiei what was wrong. He simply replied with a 'hn' and looked at Touya and Jin, then Kagome and the bullies. Sango got the message and quickly grew angry. Stomping her way over there, all demons present watched with amusement and shock as Sango joined the fight. Pulling a girl to turn and face her, she punched her straight in the face, then threw her to the side and took it one by one from there until both were facing each other with smirks on their faces, and pretty much everyone else on the ground unconscious.

"Reliever?"

"Very much so. We should do that more often."

"You should have come earlier. They better be glad you didn't have any sharp or pointy objects." Kagome joked.

"Yeah! They would've been dead. You hear that! YOU WOULD"VE BEEN DEAD!" She shouted back at them. Walking over to Jin and Touya, she walked around them, examining them. "They aren't too bad. Just a little dirty…come on. Let's go eat. See you Kags." She said, then turned to stare at Hiei for a bit, before turning around and walking away.

"Yup! See you! Come on guys, let's go." Kagome said, grabbing them again and dragging them away. They reached home in record time. "Would you like to come with me, or stay here?"

"I think we would like to come with you this time." Kurama said, looking at Hiei.

"Hn."

"Alright, let's go then."

Eating and then running to work quickly.

---

Sango sighed. She was not in the best mood, and they had gotten her even angrier before. She needed something to take her mind off of everything else, and when she got to beat up those people, she felt great. Thinking about what to do that night, she smiled when she remembered what Kagome, her, and Riko had made a few nights ago after they made a bunch of clothes that has yet to be delivered. She couldn't wait.

**T**o **B**e** C**ontinued…

3 Reviews! R&R! Thanks for reviewing!

Vote:

Kurama/Kagome: 3

Hiei/Sango:1

Full Moon Howl


	12. After

Unmarked Island

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

* * *

**Last time:**

* * *

**This time:**

Chapter 12: after

Kagome, Kurama, and Hiei reached the market, and Kagome set her basket of tools down. "Let's get to work." She stated, sighing.

Kurama nodded. _You know…maybe you could-_ 'Quiet. I don't need to hear this right now.' He picked up a box and put it on the table, before helping sort everything out.

_Arguing with yourself, fox?_

'No. Just a…quiet conversation.'

"Hey boys! One of you go grab the bag that says Haning on it. The lady by the desk wants her groceries. It says the price on the bag as well."

"I'll get it." Kurama said as he walked towards the back.

Hiei looked outside to find Sango walking past the store with a wagon of supplies. He watched her until she was out of sight, before turning back and helping Kagome with some other stuff.

-After work-

As soon as Kagome had reached home, she went straight to bed. Kurama and everyone else had stayed outside for a while. Hiei was taking a nap in a tree, and Kurama picking some vegetables while everyone else sparred or just sat down and relaxed. A man –human and completely drunk- walked into the yard and straight over to Kurama-the closest one to the man. He grabbed Kurama by his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Where's Midoriko?"

Kurama internally cringed at the smell of the man. "She is at work, currently, sir."

"Go get her."

"Sir, I said she's at work." Everyone got up, ready to fight, should the man try and do anything to Kurama.

"And I said go get her! NOW!"

"Keep your voice down, please, sir." Kurama said in his normal tone, "There are people sleeping in the house."

"I DON'T CARE! GO GET THE DAMN BITCH!" The man yelled, punching Kurama, who in tern was going to push him off and get ready for a fight.

"HEY!" Kagome's voice came from the door as she squinted in the light, obviously just having woken up. "What's all the racket for?...Kurama…I didn't know you could fly…"

Kurama sweat dropped. "I can't"

She wiped her eyes so that she could see a little better. "What are you doing, holding him up like that you over sized balloon? Put him down." She walked out when he didn't comply and when she got over to him, she checked Kurama from the man's hold, seeing a bit of a bruise starting to come on his face. "Why don't you hit him back?"

He stared at her. "Right." She said, nodding. "Get him off my property using any means you wish to use. If he is not gone in the next three minutes, you can go walk off that cliff by yourself." Then she whispered. "Preferably not, but it's your choice." Turning around, she picked up the fallen basket of vegetables and walked into the house. "You help if you want. I'm going back to bed." She walked into the door, before opening it and walking into the house.

The drunkard stared at the house in shock, then at the demons in fear. Hiei smirked from his spot in the tree. Kurama grabbed the man's hand and ripped it off of him, then threw the man, Hiei punched him, and the man was out of the yard in a second.

Sango walked into the yard a second later, all the while ducking to make sure no more flying bodies were going to be coming at her. "Anymore?"

"Nope" Jin said happily.

Sango stood up straight. "You do realize that he almost hit me flying out of our yard, no?"

"We apologize" Kurama said, giving a slight bow.

"I guess it's fine…just don't do it again. I don't feel like getting hit. Save them for later when everyone is here so we can all watch in wonderful fascination!" She laughed. "Such a fun pastime."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

I don't know what the heck I am writing anymore for this story…it sucks…but I'll update whenever an idea pops up…so yeah…sorry it took so long for this short chapter. Review anyways?

Full Moon Howl


	13. A new term for 'fun'

Unmarked Island

Sorry about the super long wait. Merry Christmas!

Chapter 13:

A new term for 'fun'

The sun had started it's ascent into the sky for the new day. Kagome threw the blankets over her head, trying to go back to sleep. Sighing, she threw the blanket off with a grunt and got up out of bed. Walking down the stairs, she found Midoriko and Sango awake as well, sitting at the table in the kitchen and talking quietly.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kagome asked, sitting down beside them.

"Yeah. You too?" Midoriko asked, leaning forward on her arms.

"Yup." She replied, laying her head down on her hand. "Plus, we stink."

Sango nodded. "I think it's time to test out our newest creation." She stated with a grin, standing and leaving the room. A moment later she was back with a bag of things. "All I have are two toppers. Put them on and we'll take everything from there."

"Got it." They each grabbed an outfit and went to find a place to change. When they were finished, they came out, put on a pair of sandals and went outside.

Kagome wore a black and blue swimsuit top, each side a different color and a swimsuit bottom to match, along with a tied on piece of cloth that matched the rest. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail to keep it out of her face.

Sango wore a black and pink swimsuit top, same as Kagome's, and a swimsuit bottom to match that, only the cloth was more of a skirt length than a dress length. Her hair was also tied back in a loose, low ponytail.

Midoriko, like her sisters wore a green and black swimsuit top and a swimsuit bottom to match as well. The cloth was sown on from the back of the top, going down to her waist, and then sown on so that it was tied to her hip, not covering her stomach at all.

The three walked outside with baskets with no handles, and walked as silently as they could towards the cliff. The demons, having heard them walk outside, were watching silently, following them slowly towards the cliff.

"Hey you there!" someone called, causing the three girls and demons to jump in surprise.

"What the-were you following us?" Sango whispered dangerously towards them.

"What can we do for you, sir?" Midoriko called back, walking somewhat in front of Chu.

The male came over, looking the three women over. They hid their disgust with a fake smile. "It seems one of your…slaves…hit my little brother yesterday. I came to take care of the problem for you." He grinned, glaring wickedly at the group.

Kagome grinned wickedly back at him, walking into his line of sight. "Oh, they didn't do it without orders. I made them. Is there a problem with that? 'Cause if there is, I'll show you how bad my temper can get."

"I see…I guess he woke her up then, tough for him." Midoriko said, coming up beside Kagome. "At least it wasn't Kagome that had hit him. He would've been dead. Count yourself lucky and leave, unless you wish for me to show you the exit."

"Like you co-" He began before bending over in pain.

Sango stood to the side, smiling innocently. "You're annoying." She stated in a happy voice.

He glared at her, about to comment once more, but was cut off again when Kagome punched him in the face. He fell onto his back, moaning in pain. Pushing himself off, he glared at her as well.

"You're all a bunch of bitches."

"No, no, no, no. Not them. Just us." Sango stated, giving him one more chance to leave. "Now get off our property."

"Make me." He stated darkly.

The two girls backed off, allowing Midoriko to come forward, cracking her knuckles. "My pleasure." She picked up the front of his shirt and punched him in the face, releasing him. Then she grabbed his arm, pulling him more towards the exit, hitting him in the gut with her knee with such strength that he flew back into a tree right next to the exit/entrance. Running towards him, she watched in satisfaction as he got up and ran with as much strength as he could muster, getting out of her sight quickly. She stopped running and turned, walking back towards the others. "He doesn't like me much, does he?"

The girls laughed, while the others stared in wonder.

Sango stopped long enough to say "well, he ran into our version of fun!" Then continued to laugh.

They ran down the cliff and straight into the water then to wash up and start the rest of their day.

To Be Continued…

Yeah…there ya go. It's short, but whatever. Merry Christmas!

Full Moon Howl


End file.
